Betrayed
by JohnnysDoll84
Summary: Sequel to 'Revenge' Jack, Will, Elizabeth, and Bill are back, but a threat is looming that may destroy everything. You should read 'Revenge' before you start this one! Please Read and Review!
1. Happy Begginings?

Ch 1 NS  
  
It had been six months since Will and Elizabeth left Port Royal and things have changed since then. Will and Elizabeth bought a ship, it was almost an exact replica of the Pearl, the only difference was that is wasn't black like the Pearl it was a natural wood color. Jack had made Anamaria the first mate of the Pearl, and Bill was first mate of the Sovereignty, the name of Will and Elizabeth's ship.  
  
Life on the sea was exactly what Will and Elizabeth had wanted, freedom. They had not heard or seen Commodore Norrington since they last exchanged words but, they knew they were being hunted, they were fugitives, guilty of piracy, if Norrington were to catch them, they would hang.  
  
For the first time in her life Elizabeth felt happy. She was no longer constricted to the conformity of her social status. However, her dreams haunted her of the past, some nights she wouldn't be able to sleep, so she would go out on deck and feel the breeze of the ocean whirl around her. Tonight was no exception, she was awake, her white nightdress flowing in the breeze, and her long hair was whipping around her. As Elizabeth was gazing at the stars she heard footsteps behind her, spinning around she was looking into Will's eyes.  
  
"Can't sleep again." Will asked.  
  
"No, I haven't been able too." Elizabeth said as she returned her gaze back to the sea. Will then wrapped his strong arms around her waist, and kissed her neck.  
  
"Elizabeth what is troubling you?" You can tell me, please tell me maybe I can make things right." Will said concerned.  
  
"It's nothing. Don't worry about it, I'm fine."  
  
"You sure." Elizabeth then turned to face him.  
  
"Yes I'm sure."  
  
"Alright then, let's get inside it is cold out here." Will and Elizabeth then walked downstairs into their bedroom, which was immaculately decorated thanks to Elizabeth. In fact everything had her touch even the crew's quarters were handsomely decorated.  
  
Will felt helpless he knew something was bothering her, but he wasn't quite sure what. Tomorrow he would have a talk with Jack, he knew Elizabeth had a close friendship with Jack, and he wondered if she told Jack what was troubling her.  
  
Aboard the Pearl  
  
Jack watched as Will brought Elizabeth inside. Many nights he would watch her walk out on deck, and stare into the water. He felt horrible that Elizabeth confided in him more than her own husband. Elizabeth had told him what had been troubling her, it was Barbossa, she still dreamt of him, and she was scared, she thought that she would not be able to have children. Jack felt for her and Will, not only did they both have to deal with Barbossa, they had to deal with Norrington as well.  
  
Tomorrow they would be docking in Nassau, and there Elizabeth had told him she was going to see a doctor, and Jack had recommended that she go with Anamaria, to keep her company. Jack had promised that he would try and keep Will away why she did this, Elizabeth did not want to tell him anything until she found out for sure. Jack was happy to have his friend back, Bill, Bill was a man that Jack could trust with anything, 'pity he is with the whelp', Jack thought because he had offered the first mate position to Bill first, but he declined, Bill wanted to spend more time with Will.  
  
Anamaria was another story all together. She had persuaded Norrington to help find Jack, Will, and Elizabeth, what she didn't know was that her plan backfired, and Norrington was planning to arrest Jack. Jack was grateful to her, she had gained his trust as well, there was also something about her that Jack liked.  
  
"Captain?" Anamaria said.  
  
"Yes luv?" Jack responded.  
  
Anamaria had to bite her tongue, "I'm here to relieve you till morning."  
  
"Alright luv." Jack said as he got up from his chair, "Keep her safe."  
  
"Of course." Anamaria then smiled. Jack then walked to his cabin, took off his boots, and got into bed. 


	2. Questions

(A/N) Hello everyone!! Yes I'm back and glad to be...ok let's see big rumor news...Salma Hayek may sign to do POTC II pretty coolio. What else could I say...O YEAH HOW THE HECK DID GEORGE W. WIN THE ELECTION! Anyone from England your paper had it right...HOW could 59 million people be so dumb? I love my country but I swear to God I think some people down south were smokin something...I am from the Boston area and when Kerry conceeded the race it was really sad...I cried...as a college student I know what was at stake College tution costs and most importantly DRAFT, I hope you are all prepared for the next for years...I'm not. Anyway I have starting to write the thrid installment so there will be one more after this and then I am going to try my hand at a J&E fic. I wuv you all for reviewing....and PLEASE KEEP ON DOING SO!!! Enjoy the chapter!!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC OR ITS CHARACTERS!  
  
By the time Will and Elizabeth woke up, both the Pearl and the Sovereignty, were docked in Nassau. Elizabeth and Will were getting dressed, and Bill was talking with the crew, giving them final orders before they were going to go into the city.  
  
"Elizabeth, where are you going today?" Will asked as he was buttoning up his trousers.  
  
"Oh, I am just going to do a bit of shopping." Elizabeth hated to lie.  
  
"Would you like it if I went with you?"  
  
"Oh no, don't worry, Anamaria is coming with me." Elizabeth said with a reassuring smile.  
  
"Alright, I need to go talk with Jack." Will then kissed Elizabeth and walked out the door. Elizabeth sighed in relief, then their was another knock at the door.  
  
"Will me lad, need to talk to ye." Jack called as he was walking down the gangplank.  
  
"Good I need to talk to you as well." Will said. Both then started walking to the local bar, The Singing Cat. Once they reached the bar they found an empty table and sat down.  
  
"Elizabeth?" Bill asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Will wanted me to go with you." Bill said sheepishly.  
  
"He won't let me breath, ever since Barbossa he hasn't even let me go out on my own, I have to be chaperoned like a child!" Elizabeth said angrily.  
  
"Can you blame him?"  
  
"I understand he is afraid that something will happen to me, but he can't keep me locked up. Bill, I am not going shopping, I am going to see a doctor."  
  
"Is something wrong?" Bill asked worried.  
  
"I don't know I just want to know if there was any damage, you know, after the rape. I want to make sure I will still have children."  
  
"Is that what has been bothering you? Because Will has talked to me, he is worried about you."  
  
"I know, I was planning on telling him tonight once I found out. Please don't tell him anything. I need to prepare myself just incase I don't get the best news."  
  
"Alright? Do you still want me to come with you?"  
  
"No, Anamaria is coming with me, you can meet us there if you want."  
  
"Alright, be careful." As Bill walked out, Anamaria was walking in.  
  
"You ready?" Anamaria asked.  
  
"Yes." Elizabeth then breathed in and both women walked out the door.  
  
"Elizabeth?" Ana asked as they were walking to the dock.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Umm…I was wondering something. Does Jack ask about me?"  
  
"How do you mean?" Elizabeth said with smile.  
  
"Well does he talk about me with you?"  
  
"No not really, why?"  
  
"Oh just curious." Anamaria quickly dropped the subject and Elizabeth sensed it, she knew what Anamaria was getting at, so Elizabeth dropped it as well.  
  
"Elizabeth so what exactly are you going for the doctors for? Jack told me he wanted me to go with you, and that you asked for me, but he didn't really go into it."  
  
"Well, I was able to conceive so quickly, and I was just worried that…well when Barbossa raped me…I want to make sure that I will still be able to have children." Elizabeth said hesitantly.  
  
"Have you told Will?"  
  
"No, you know how he hovers over me, if I told him he'd want to hold my hand or send me to bed or something. I don't need that right now, I am afraid enough as it is." Elizabeth stopped in front of a building, "This is it, I shouldn't be long, Bill said he would meet me here, so he should be by here soon." Elizabeth then walked up the stairs and walked in.  
  
"Will, were going to get us some treasure." Jack said, Will's eyes perked up with interest.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"There are a small group of islands off the coast of Portugal, called Azores. On one of those islands it is said that many Portugeese sailors would leave their riches there for safe keeping because the Atlantic ocean was so unpredictable. If the sailor or member of their family would not claim the treasure, then it was left their as a reminder of the sailor lost."  
  
"How much gold is there?" Will asked. Jack then leaned forward closer to Will. "You want to settle down with Elizabeth, start the family, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, there would be enough for you two to buy your own bloody island to live on. More than you can even imagine. Are you with me?"  
  
Will thought for a moment, "Of course Jack, I am with you."  
  
"Alright boy!" Jack said as he slapped Will in the back.  
  
"Jack can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure what is it." Jack said as he sipped at his rum.  
  
"Well, Elizabeth hasn't been well, you know she isn't sleeping, I know something is bothering her, I know you two talk a lot, has she told you anything…I mean anything at all?" Will asked desperately.  
  
Jack looked Will in the eye, "Will, I promised Elizabeth I wasn't supposed to say anything."  
  
"I don't understand, how could she keep something from me, her husband, and tell someone like you!" Will was furious.  
  
"I resent that last remark!" Jack said hurt.  
  
"I'm going to find her and ask her myself." Will then got up and stormed out onto the streets.  
  
"Wait!" Jack called after him, but it was no use, Will was already out the door. 'Why do I get meself into these things all the time.' Jack then ran after him.

PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER: Answers...Will Elizabeth still be able to have children? How will Will handle Elizabeth's secrets? MY MY MY HOW THE PLOT THICKENS!!


	3. Good News Dashed Away

(A/N) Willz: I love Your Reviews....I wish however that I could REVIEW YOURS!! You will get into colleges, that isn't the problem, it is Financial Aid that is the problem, I went from a Private school to a community college because I just couldn't afford the $20,000 a year! Try for as many scholarships as you can, I won a AFL-CIO scholarship for a $1000, the Scholarships are out there, you just got to look for them. Anywayz, I am now officially a FANFIC-O-HOLIC, I just like to write. I find it hard to get in the time to write, with Anatomy Class (KILLER) I took it in High School, and now in College, I recommend to all of you that if you do not need to take it DON'T, only take it if your interested because it is a lot of memorizing and things of that nature. Well enough of that, the third installment of this will probably be up around December, I want to finish this series by 2005, which I will, since this story is all written, just waiting to be posted, and the third is well on it's way (IT IS SO GOOD!) Jerry Bruckheimer talked about the Pirates Sequel, Keith Richards has not offically signed on, they aren't sure if there will be two, only if disney will sign a bigger check they will do two, and it won't be called Treasures of the Lost Abyss, it is called something else but he didn't say! OH YES I FORGOT TO TELL YOU ALL, remember when I told you all that I dressed as a Pirate for Halloween for a work contest??? I won!!! $50 bucks, THANK YOU JOHNNY!! Anyway enough of my rambling, next chapter I'll do some reviewer appreciations...Enjoy the Chapter!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!  
  
Elizabeth sat down on a chair waiting for the doctor to come see her. She was nervous, her hands were sweating, and her stomach was in knots. She hated to keep this from Will, but if she would have told him, he would have made her stay in bed, and that is not what she wanted. She wanted freedom, Will was fussing over her and it drove her insane. Elizabeth then heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Hi, dear how are you?" said an older man with gray hair, his smile was warm. "I am Dr. Roberts."  
  
"Oh hello, my name is Elizabeth Turner."  
  
"Ok what seems to be the problem, Mrs. Turner?"  
  
"Well about six months ago, I was raped…while I was pregnant. It was so violent that I suffered a miscarriage, and I was wondering, well, will I still be able to have children. I conceived so quickly and I was just wondering if there was any permanent damage. "  
  
"Ok Mrs. Turner, I don't see why you shouldn't be able to have children. Lay down a moment for me." Elizabeth then got up and laid down on a metal table, and the doctor felt around her abdomen. "Ok you can sit up again. I see no signs of any trauma or permanent damage. Normally I would be able to feel any damage to any reproductive organs, but I don't feel anything. Mrs. Turner I see absolutely no reason who you should not be able to have children."  
  
"Are you sure?" Elizabeth asked excitedly.  
  
"Yes my child!" Elizabeth then jumped up and hugged the old man.  
  
"Thank you so much!" Elizabeth then quickly went out the door, where a she saw a waiting Bill and Anamaria. Elizabeth ran to hug her father in law.  
  
"So what did he say?" Bill said. Elizabeth then released her grip around Bill's neck.  
  
"I am fine, I can still have children." Elizabeth said out of breath.  
  
"That's great news!" Anamaria said  
  
"I can't wait to tell Will!" Elizabeth said.  
  
"Well 'ere's yer chance." Anamaria said as she saw a not so happy Will walking up the street, with a trailing Jack.  
  
"Will…I…" Elizabeth could not finish her sentence.  
  
"Elizabeth why did you tell Jack what has been bothering you and not me, I am your husband."  
  
"Will…I…" Elizabeth again did not finish her sentence, she was now annoyed.  
  
"I DON'T WANT EXCUSES! I WANT THE TRUTH NOW!" Will was now yelling, no one including Elizabeth ever heard him yell, he had never yelled at her.  
  
"Well, if you would stop and bloody listen she would." Jack said.  
  
"DON'T YOU, ESPECIALLY YOU, SAY A WORD!" Will said.  
  
"Will, I can tell Jack things because we have an understanding of each other. I can ask him something, or tell him something without him going off the handle." Elizabeth said with her voice cracking.  
  
"Elizabeth I just don't understand." Will said suddenly feeling guilty having just yelled at her.  
  
"That's right Will, you don't understand, and you never will." Elizabeth said as tears streamed down her face. She then pushed pass him and started walking towards the docks.  
  
"Son, that was real stupid." Bill said with Anamaria and Jack nodding in unison behind him.  
  
"What you know too?!"  
  
"Yes, but I know why she didn't tell you, she was afraid of this." Bill said as he had his hands in the air.  
  
"I'm going to try and calm her down, I suggest you do the same." Jack said as he started to go after Elizabeth.  
  
"I didn't mean to yell at her like that." Will said.  
  
"I know son, but she has her reasons, you have to trust her." Bill said as he placed an arm around his shoulders.  
  
"So everyone knew but me?" Will asked.  
  
"Yes." Anamaria said. "Like Bill said, she 'ad her reasons. It is not my place or anyone else's to tell you what she is keeping from you. I suggest though, you start thinking up an apology, because if I know Elizabeth she is going to be mighty angry with you because of the way you were talking to her. Yer lucky I don't knock your bloody block off." Anamaria said angrily as she walked away.  
  
"I feel awful." Will said.  
  
"Why don't you tell her that?" Bill said.  
  
"Elizabeth, luv, slow down, not as fast as I used to be." Jack said out of breath, just catching up with Elizabeth.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Nothing to be sorry about. Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, I just didn't expect him to be so angry. I was so happy, I can have children, I can move on with my life, now I am just so incredibly tired and sad."  
  
"Will's as dumb as an ox, but he'll come around I promise…You know if he doesn't I'll just beat an apology out of him."  
  
Elizabeth then giggled, "I know he will, Jack. I am going to go lay down, it has already been a long day."  
  
"Alright luv." Elizabeth then walked up the gangplank to the Sovereignty.

PREVIEW INTO NEXT CHAPTER: The Reconciliation...MY MY HOW THE PLOT THICKENS (i think i should copyright that!)


	4. Reconciliation

(A/N)Hello Everyone!  5 Reviews in one day!  I am so proud of you guys...brownies for everyone!  I decided that I would give you guys this chapter to say a thanks!  Sorry about Will, he is a bit of a jerk to Elizabeth, but he jumps to conclusions a LOT...but that is part of his character :)  Now here are the reviewer appreciations:

Willz:  Do I honestly have to say anything that hasn't been said!  You are the BEST! 

Lindsay: Yes some of the chapters are a bit short, but I could not decide where to end them, I wanted the cliffhangers...but they do get longer!

Danielle:  Yes I like to make the stories more about the characters not about the 'treasures', so I have an option on where I want the story to go, I changed the way I originally wanted the story to go, now I have it where the third part of this story is easier to write.  Glad you like it.

Smithy:  Yes Will is a bit of a jerk in this on, he redeems himself though!

moviechica04:  Glad you like the story!

Rose Noir le Mort

"Elizabeth…" Will whispered as he entered their bedroom. Elizabeth was sleeping, and Will did not have the heart to wake her. So he sat there and watched her sleep.

_"Elizabeth…You have made a grave mistake…" Norrington said to her. Next thing Elizabeth saw was Norrigton slitting Will's throat. _

"No!" Elizabeth cried.

"Now I'll have you all to myself!" Norrington then grabbed her hair.

"NO!" Elizabeth screamed. Elizabeth sat straight up in bed, she then saw Will asleep in a chair next to the bed. Elizabeth then got up and walked out on deck, where Bill was on watch.

"Hey…" Bill said to her softly, "How are you? Have you and Will talked yet?"

"No not yet, when I woke up he was asleep in a chair. So I just decided to let him sleep. So where are we headed next?"

"Azores, there is some sort of treasure out there. Jack wants to check it out."

"Oh, I see. Well I won't keep you." Elizabeth then walked to the stern of the ship and looked over the water.

When Will woke up he found that Elizabeth was not there, so he got up and headed up on deck, that is the most obvious place she would be.

"Father, where is Elizabeth?" Bill just smiled and looked in the direction of Elizabeth's location.

'She's beautiful…' Will thought as he looked at her. Her hair was whipping around her, her skin glowed under the moonlight, 'I am so in love with you Elizabeth…' Will thought to himself. He then walked up to her. "Elizabeth…" He whispered. She didn't answer him. "Elizabeth please talk to me, I am sorry."

"Are you going to try and listen this time?  If you are just going to start screaming and yelling then I have nothing to say to you." Elizabeth said.

"I promise I will listen."  Will said his eyes avoiding hers.

"Will I am sorry I didn't want to tell you until I knew…"  Elizabeth's voice was frantic.

"Knew what…" 

"Will I was afraid that after the rape I wasn't going to have children. So I wanted to see a doctor to find out if I could have children. I needed to find out for me Will, I needed to try and move on. I re-live that night over and over in my dreams, there hasn't been a night that I have not been able to sleep through. When I come out here I feel free. That is why I can talk to Jack, he understands what I feel, the need to be free, of me. The need to feel free from things that I don't want to see anymore, I need to move on Will, I need to be free of Barbossa."

Will did not know all of what she was feeling, he was in shock, "Elizabeth I am so sorry, I didn't mean to be so angry, I just want you to know that you can trust me to tell me anything…What did the doctor say?" Will was bracing himself for the worst.

"The doctor said I am fine I can still have children…" Elizabeth said, it felt like a weight was lifted from her shoulders.

Will smiled, "I love you." He then leaned in and kissed her.

"I love you too Will." Elizabeth then lead Will to their bedroom. Will started to kiss her on the neck, as his hands roamed over her body. Elizabeth then fell back on the bed, Will fell on top of her. They then shared a night of passion. Elizabeth felt that freedom she had wanted, and Will was glad to leave that behind them.

PREVIEW INTO NEXT CHAPTER:  A nice surprise, if you guess right in your review I will give you a big spoiler!  Just leave your e-mail address!!  MY MY MY HOW THE PLOT THICKENS!


	5. Happy News

(A/N) Hey all I figured I could give you an update...ever though the reviews are scarce...ahem....Anyways CONGRATULATIONS TO DANIELLE, another loyal reviewer, you predicted right, and I sent you the little spoiler, not a huge one, but a cute one! KUDOS! Alright now, production of the sequels will begin in Febuary 2005, interesting? Ok that is all I have to say, please review a bit more! Thank You...

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC...

It had been a little over a month since The Pearl and The Sovereignty left Naussau. It had been pretty smooth sailing since.

"Yer an idiot!" Anamaria yelled.

"I told you about the name calling luv." Jack said annoyed.

"You nearly drowned because you were drunk, ye nearly took me with you."

"Now neither of us fell, so please stop yelling. I have a terrible headache." Jack said as he stood at the wheel of the ship.

"Headache…I'll give you a headache!" Anamaria said as she walked away.

'How does Will do it?' Jack asked himself as he looked over to The Sovereignty . Will and Elizabeth were once again happy. Jack knew this because when it grew dark many times both ships would drop anchor and both crews would get together and drink and conversate, that would be a perfect opportunity for, Jack, Will, Elizabeth, Bill, and Anamaria to catch up and plan their next route. Will had apologized to Jack and said he was glad Elizabeth could go to him for advice, Jack accepted his apology. Jack enjoyed talking to Bill, he enjoyed his humor and the fact that Bill almost always agreed with Jack, Jack found this handy in arguments. Jack felt his life was perfect, too perfect.

Will was standing at the wheel of the ship and saw Elizabeth walking towards him, "Good morning Elizabeth."

"Good Morning." Elizabeth said as she kissed him and placed her arms around his waist. "How much farther to Azores?"

"Jack said that it would be probably another week, maybe less, depends on the weather."

"What do you think Captain?" Elizabeth said seductively.

"Well, I think there is a storm coming in, so we may have to stop in Lisbon first, ride the weather out, before we make our ways to the islands, stock up on supplies…" Elizabeth then placed her hand over his mouth.

"Do you think the Captain could spare some time with his wife?" Elizabeth removed her hand from his mouth to reveal Will's smile.

"I think he can." Will then grabbed Elizabeth's hand and started walking towards their cabin. "Father could you keep an eye on things for me please."

"Sure son." Bill said with a smirk on his face.

Once Will closed the door behind him he pinned Elizabeth to the door and kissed her. He then whirled her around and flung her on the bed. Will then took off his shirt and climbed on top of Elizabeth.

"Wait a second…" Elizabeth said, "I just needed to tell you something."

"Elizabeth this really isn't a good time…" Will said somewhat disappointed.

"I'm having a baby."

"Wait, what are you sure!" Will said excitedly.

"Well I've missed my courses for the past two months, I've been gaining a bit of weight, I get a bit nauseas, so yes, all the signs are there, I'm sure of it…I'm going to have a baby!" Will was so happy he could have jumped out of his own skin.

"I'm so happy Elizabeth." Will said as he kissed her. Their happiness was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Will, Jack bellowed over 'ere, he wanted me to tell you that we are…" Will opened the door with no shirt on. Bill's eyes immediately closed, "…we are docking in Lisbon." he said hurriedly.

"It's alright we weren't doing anything. Elizabeth just told me that she is going to have a baby."

"Really?" Bill asked.

"Yes." Elizabeth said as she walked up to Will.

"Congratulations to the both of you. Will, I'll handle Lisbon, spend the rest of the day with your wife. We should be docking in Lisbon in five or six hours."

"Thank you father." Bill then walked away with a smile on his face, 'I'm gonna be a grandfather…'

PREVIEW INTO NEXT CHAPTER: What happens in Lisbon? Will they make there journey to Azores? Take a guess...MY MY HOW THE PLOT THICKENS!!


	6. Lisbon

(A/N) Hello All!! Sorry it took me such a long time to update! This will probably be the last one till next week because as most of you know, Thanksgiving is on thursday and I am doing some baking and I have some homework to do before. SO TO ALL OF YOU I WISH YOU A HAPPY THANKSGIVING!! The reviews have slowed down a bit...so make my Thanksgiving a good one! LOL Well anyway the third installment of this is almost done, it is on the 20th chapter and still not quite done...Enjoy the chapter!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC.

"Will!" Jack called as The Pearl and The Sovereignty docked in Lisbon. Will then looked over to Jack. "Let's get some supplies, so we can leave tomorrow morning for the islands."

Will then looked over to Elizabeth, "Will you be ok?"

"Of course I'll be ok, actually, gives me a chance to relax." Elizabeth then kissed Will.

"Alright I'll be right back." Will then called over to his father, "You coming?"

"Sure." Bill said and both Will and Bill walked over to where Jack was standing.

"There is a shop just down the way, we'll be able to stock up fast and leave as soon as possibleif we push it." Jack said with confidence. "Ah here it is." Jack, Bill, and Will then stepped in a small shop, and then they were greeted by a young man.

"Good day to you sir's, what can I do for you today?"

"Well we need some supplies." Will said.

"When are you planning to leave the port?"

"Tomorrow if possible." Will replied.

"Sorry I advise you to wait a bit before your departure."

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Well sir we have a strong storm coming in, and well, it is the beginning of our winter season, the water is choppy, unsafe for sailors."

"Well how long would we have to wait?" Jack asked.

"Oh I would say at leastfour months, many ships have been lost due to the thick fog, and stormy weather."

"What should we do Jack?" Will asked, not wanting to face the tubulent weather. Jack thought for a moment.

"We could just wait, I mean we are here, there's no point in going anywhere else. We could stay in town, enjoy it you know." Jack suggested.

"Sounds good to me, Elizabeth could start buying things for the baby."

"What baby? Did I miss something here?" Jack asked confused.

"Elizabeth…Elizabeth is going to have a baby." Will said proudly.

Jack then had an ah-ha moment, "Oh…well good job Will, I mean, I knew ye had it in ya." Will then blushed.

"So Jack what are we going to do?" Bill asked

"We'll wait, wait for the opportune moment, as I always say,I don't want to risk the Pearl or the Sovereignty becoming damaged. So we'll wait, enjoy the locals, I heard they 'ave excellent spiced rum here, and I am more than willing to try that out." Jack said.

"Alright I am going to run and tell both crews, they have some time off." Will said. Will then ran towards the docks, and hollered to both crews that they were going to stay in port longer than they first expected and to enjoy the town. Will then walked up the Sovereignty and went to tell Elizabeth the news.

"Oh that is great! Give us a break from the sea…I can write my father…" Elizabeth's tone then saddened.

"Elizabeth, are you alright?" Will asked.

"I just always thought that I would be able to share the fact that I'm going to have a baby with my father, you know, personally." Elizabeth said somberly.

"Elizabeth you know you can't do that, we have to keep our location private. The postage will give us away…"

"I know, I just wish I could have had a chance to say goodbye, you know, but, that part of my life is over now, my life right now is right in front of me." Elizabeth smiled and kissed Will.

"Want to take a walk around town, milady?" Will said jokingly, he then extended his arm to her.

"Of course, I'd love to go kind sir." Elizabeth then intertwined her arm in his and they walked off the ship and started walking around town.

They walked around the city of Lisbon, it was a fairly large city, with endless shops, several caught Elizabeth's eye, especially the infancy shops. Will was just glad to be in the moment, he would be a father in a few months, and he was in love with her. Will loved Elizabeth with everything he had, he just loved her, it was that simple. Then they were walking in front of a bar and two men were thrown out into the streets, one of them happened to be Bill the other was Jack.

"Jack!" Elizabeth called as she bent over to help him up.

"What did the two of you do now?" Will asked as he was helping Bill up.

"Why do you assume it's us? We were the victim here!" Jack said drunk obviously.

"THEY WERE HARASSING MY BARMAIDS, I DO NOT TOLERATE THAT HERE!" The owner of the bar said as he slammed the door shut.

"Come on let's get the two of you into bed…" Elizabeth said as she placed Jack's arm over her shoulder. "Just lean on me…" Will did the same with Bill.

"Sure luv, did I ever tell you 'bout the time I killed the three headed snake with my feet…" Jack was REALLY drunk.

"No Jack why don't you tell me?" Elizabeth said giggling.

"Not a joke, missy, I swear." He then placed his hand on his heart.

"Son, I wuv you…" Bill said to Will.

"I'm sure you do." Will said laughing.

"WHAT THE HELL DID THEY GET THEMSELVES INTO NOW, DAFT FOOLS!" Anamaria yelled as she saw Will and Elizabeth help Jack and Bill back to the Pearl. "Here let me get him." Anamaria then took Jack off of Elizabeth's shoulder. Anamaria then took Jack into his cabin and threw him on the bed.

"Ana…come here…I got at tell ya something…"

"Drunken fool…what?" Anamaria leaned in to hear him.

"I wuv you…" Jack then blacked out. Anamaria was a bit shocked, he had never spoken to her like that even when he was drunk. She smiled at Jack.

"I love you too." She whispered.

Will helped Bill into his cabin. Elizabeth was standing by the door.

"Here you go." Will said as he plopped Bill onto his bed. Bill was out like a light.

"Well it looks like I am going to keep watch tonight, seeing as the crew is in town." Will said to Elizabeth.

"I'll keep you company."

"No Elizabeth I'll be fine I want you to rest."

"Will don't start with me, I am going to keep you company whether you like it or not."

"Alright, but I want you to sleep." Elizabeth nodded in compliance.

"I'm going to get some blankets." Elizabeth then walked to their room and pulled some blankets from their closet. She then went upstairs on deck and found Will waiting for her. He was sitting on a bench that was against the rail, behind the wheel of the ship. Elizabeth then sat next to him, wrapped a blanket around the two of them, and nestled herself in Will's chest slowly falling asleep. As Will watched her sleep, he glided his hands up and down her arms to keep her warm. Will then felt himself fall asleep.

PREVIEW INTO NEXT CHAPTER: SURPRISES ALL AROUND AND THE THREAT GROWS NEARER! MY MY MY HOW THE PLOT THICKENS!!!!!

If your interested in a spoiler take a stab at this: Take a guess at the surprises...if you get one you get a spoiler!!!!


	7. Surprises and Rumors

(A/N) Hello everyone! I am updating a bit earlier than I thought and since the next few chapters are on the short side I am going to give them all to you! So please enjoy these next few chapters!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC.

(Two months Later)

"Close your eyes." Will said as he lead Elizabeth into their bedroom.

"Will honestly, I am going to fall." Elizabeth said almost tripping over a rug.

"I won't let you fall." Will said, he then stopped Elizabeth in the middle of the room. "Ok, open your eyes."

When Elizabeth opened her eyes she saw a small white basinet next to their bed. It was white with lace hanging over the edges. Inside there were small ducks embroidered into the fabric.

"Will, it's beautiful." Elizabeth then started to cry, her hand then glided over it.

Will then placed his hand on Elizabeth's stomach. He had enjoyed seeing Elizabeth' stomach grow over the past few months, her face was full, she became more graceful as she walked, and she was glowing, she was so happy. Will thought she was more beautiful than he could have imagined.

"Hey Will! Jack needs to see ya up on deck!" Bill called from upstairs.

Will turned to Elizabeth, "Will you be ok?"

"Will, go, I'll be fine." Elizabeth then kissed him.

"Jack what do you want?" Will asked annoyed.

"It's Captain first off, and don't give me any of that spite, just because I ruined a moment with you and the misses." Jack said sternly.

"What got you all upset?"

"Not upset, intrigued."

"Oh how so?"

"The rumor going around is that the infamous Commodore Norrington is going to be making his way here, looking for well, pirates."

"Jack what do you want to do?"

"Well I didn't hang around this godforsaken place for months to come out with nothing. I say we sail out there, take the chance and get out of here before the Commodore gets a chance to put us all in a noose."

"Jack I can't, what if Elizabeth gets hurt, with the seas being so rough. I don't think she could handle another miscarriage." Will said concerned.

"Leave her here. Set her up in a small inn, we would be back in a few days."

"What happens if Norrington shows up in the meantime?"

"I'll stay with her." Both Jack and Will turned around to face Bill.

"What?" Will asked shocked.

"Son, I'm too old to be going on these adventures, and I would like to stay with Elizabeth, I want to ensure my grandchild's safety. You two go off get the treasure, come back get us and we go." Bill said simply.

"Are you sure? I've never known you to miss out on something like this…" Jack said.

"I'm sure." Bill said.

"Thank you. For helping Elizabeth and I." Will said.

"So Jack when are we going?" Will asked.

"Tonight should be good."

"Alright, I have to tell Elizabeth…she is not going to like this." Will said as he went down to his bedroom where Elizabeth was still admiring the basinet.

"Elizabeth…"

"Oh you startled me." Elizabeth said as she put her hand on her chest. "What did Jack want?" Will then told her what Jack had said, surprisingly to Will, she did not put up a fight.

"That's fine. I could do some baby shopping, take your father along. It will be fun." Elizabeth said gleefully.

"So your alright with this?" Will said confused.

"Yes Will, I have a baby to think about now."

"Ok, I'm going to get going. You should too, my father is getting a room at the inn when your ready, I'll help you with your things."

"Alright." Will walked out of the room, and Elizabeth quickly packed a few dresses in a bag and walked up on deck.

Will rushed over to her, "I told you I'd help you with that." Will took the bag out of her hand.

"Will, I'm pregnant, I am not made of glass you know." Elizabeth said. "Will don't worry about me, just concentrate on the task at hand, and come back to me safely." She then kissed Will. "Where is Bill?"

"Right here milady." Bill then extended his arm to the giggling Elizabeth, she curled her arm with his, and Bill used his other arm to carry her bag.

"Bye Jack." she called.

"What no kiss for me?" Jack said hurt. Anamaria elbowed him in the rib cage.

"What was that for, may I ask?"

"No you may not." Anamaria then started walking towards the Pearl.

"Damn woman…" Jack grumbled as he followed her rubbing his ribs.

Will laughed at the two of them, "Alright men, Hoist the Anchor, Ready the Sails!" Will called to his crew. Then the Pearl and The Sovereignty made there way to Azores.

PREVIEW INTO NEXT CHAPTER: Baby Names and Tersedas! MY MY MY HOW THE PLOT THICKENS!!!!


	8. Baby Names and Tersedas

(A/N) Hello again here is the LONG awaited chapter 8!! LOL!! Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Here we are…" Bill said as he put Elizabeth's bag down on the bed.

"Thank you. Bill, where are you going to sleep? You shouldn't sleep on the floor." Elizabeth said concerned.

"Not to worry…I'll just roll a cot in here it will be no problem." Bill said.

"Ok, I'm just going to get ready for bed." Elizabeth then walked into the bathroom.

Bill decided he might as well do the same, he rolled the cot from the hallway into the room. He unfolded it and placed a pillow and a blanket on it. By the time Bill was done Elizabeth had stepped out of the bathroom, she was wearing a long white night down, he could see her stomach, which carried his grandchild.

"Do you think Will and Jack will be ok?" Elizabeth asked as she slipped into bed.

"They should be fine, we waited the winter months out long enough, the weather has definitely improved."

"Oh, I plan on doing some shopping for the baby tomorrow, if you care to join me?"

"I would be honored…Have you and Will thought up any names?"

"Well we still are a bit away, the baby won't be here in five months, but Will and I haven't talked about it. I really have thought about it for the most part."

"What names you got?" Bill asked enthused.

"A boy…William Jackson Turner, that's a given, I will not budge on that one, but if it is a girl I have no clue what to name her, my mother's name was Lila. Will has never told me his mother's name." Elizabeth looked disappointed.

"Emma…her name was Emma." Bill looked sad.

"You loved her didn't you? I can tell when you say her name. Every time I try and bring her up with Will, he looks away and changes the subject, he has the same look in his eyes as you do now. " Elizabeth said with inquiry.

"Yes I did. Pained me to let her and Will go, but I couldn't have pirates hunting after her and Will."

"She must have been a remarkable woman…to have her love of two men in their hearts."

"Aye she was…"

"Emma Lila Turner. I like it." Elizabeth said.

"Lovely ring to it, I believe." Bill said, Elizabeth giggled. Then the two went to bed.

Will and Jack had finally reached the islands, it was the next morning.

"Men load the boats!" Will called to his crew. The crew's of the Pearl and the Sovereignty then rowed to the island of Tersedas, that is where the treasure was held. Then they entered the cave.

"I can believe me eyes!" Jack said in utter shock.

PREVIEW INTO NEXT CHAPTER: The gold, and the Enemy has arrived! MY MY MY HOW THE PLOT THICKENS!


	9. The Arriving Threat

(A/N) Here is Chapter 9! Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Look at all this bloody gold!" Jack exclaimed, he felt like a kid in a candy store.

"My God…" Will was in awe he had never seen so much gold.

"Men, load the boats, take all of this back to the Pearl, and the Sovereignty, equally, must be fair mates!" Anamaria called to both crews.

"Pardon me lass, I'm the Captain here, and I think I'll be orderin me crew around." Jack said to Anamaria.

"Well then put yer eyes back in yer head and start actin like it!"

"Why must you ruin my good mood?"

"Did I ruin your mood?" Anamaria said in a babyish voice, "Tough, you ruin mine everytime I look at yer ugly mugg!"

"That wasn't very nice, luv."

"Wasn't meant to be." Anamaria then walked away to help the crew. Then both crews started loading the row boats with gold, transporting them to the Pearl and the Sovereignty.

"Jack, when will we be heading back?" Will asked concerned.

"Don't worry about that mate, Elizabeth will be fine." Jack said reassuringly.

"You ready?" Bill asked Elizabeth as he opened the door.

"Yes." Elizabeth and Bill then walked downstairs from their room at the inn and walked out on the streets. There was an infant shop that Elizabeth saw on her many walks with Will. When they entered the shop Elizabeth's heart melted, there were all pinks and blues, cribs, clothes, booties, curtains, and blankets. Bill was in awe, he had never seen so much of something in his life. When he looked over at Elizabeth, she was holding up a blanket, it was white with small roses embroidered on it, Elizabeth had a grin on her face, and that made Bill smile as well.

"Elizabeth…" Bill called over to her, "I'm going to the Apothecary, haven't been sleeping well, so I'm gonna see if he'll give me something. It's just down the street if you need me."

"Alright." Bill left the store, and Elizabeth did more shopping. She bought a blanket and some clothing. As she was walking out the store to the Apothecary, she glanced at the sky, it was a brilliant blue, and the sun was shinning. Just as she was turning the corner, one of the handles on the bag ripped and the bag fell on the floor. When she bent down to pick them up a pair of black boots stepped in front of her. When Elizabeth stood up her eyes widened in fear.

"Hello Elizabeth."

Elizabeth tried to run but Norrington grabbed her by the wrist. She was trapped.

"Did you think that I wouldn't find you? You made a great misjudgment when you declared me your enemy, because Elizabeth you now are, in fact, mine. You will be punished for your crimes." As Elizabeth was struggling he noticed she was pregnant. "Having a baby, well your punishment will be delayed until the child is born, then the child will be in the custody of Great Britain."

"Never you arrogant slime, my father will never let that happen." Elizabeth cried.

"Wrong once again Elizabeth, your father is no longer Governor of Port Royal. Some nasty scandal, he was sent back to London." Norrington said with a smirk on his face. "It really is…" Norrington then fell to the floor, thanks to the end of Bill's pistol.

"Let's go, that'll only give us a small amount of time." Bill then grabbed Elizabeth's hand and they ran.

"Where are we going?" Elizabeth asked as they trudged through the streets.

"Back to the inn. Hopefully we can hide out there without them finding us."

Bill quickly opened the door to their room, locked it, and placed a chair under the door handle. He then rushed to the window shut the curtains, and peeked through them.

"Bloody hell." Bill said angrily.

"What?" Elizabeth asked worried.

"Norrington, his men are searching each building, it's only a matter of time before he finds us." Elizabeth then sat down on the bed and rubbed her stomach. "You alright?"

"I'll be fine." Elizabeth said exasperated. Bill then took out his pistol and handed it to her.

"Take it, you'll need it." Bill told her. He was worried about the stress this would cause her and the baby, and he was worried about Will and Jack, Bill hoped Norrington hadn't found them. Before Bill or Elizabeth knew it, marines were trying to knock down their door.

PREVIEW INTO NEXT CHAPTER: An arrest...MY MY MY HOW THE PLOT THICKENS!


	10. Arrested

(A/N) I have decided to give you till Chapter 11, then the chapters lengthen out...The reason for the short chapters....I just could not decide where to end them! Enjoy the Chapter!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC.

Bill in a rush grabbed Elizabeth's wrist and headed towards the window, looking out it he saw a blue tent from a vender below him, it would break there fall.

"Elizabeth, were gonna jump out this window to that tent down there…it's the only chance we have."

"Alright…" Elizabeth said unsure.

"I'll go first, so I can help you down." Bill said. Bill then stepped out the window onto a small ledge, he turned to face Elizabeth, behind her the marines had just broken through the door.

"GO!" Elizabeth yelled. Bill reluctantly fell to the tent below.

Elizabeth turned around to see the small room fill with marines. Then Commodore Norrington walked in.

"Foolish mistake by your father in law." Norrington then walked over to Elizabeth and put his hand on her chin. Elizabeth tried to move her head to release his grip but he held on tightly.

"You pig, let me go!" Elizabeth struggled.

"Gillette clap her in irons." Norrington ordered.

"But sir, she is with child." Gillette said.

"She still broke the law Lieutenant." Gillette then took her arms and placed then behind her back and placed her wrists in cuffs. Elizabeth was then lead out of the room, downstairs, and placed in an awaiting carriage. Bill watched this from a distance and followed it all the way until it reached the fort.

"You bastard!" Elizabeth screamed as Norrington handcuffed her to a metal ring which was half way up the wall. Elizabeth's entire body was stretched.

"I am sorry you feel that way Elizabeth." Norrington sneered.

"Commodore, Sir…" Gillette asked timidly, "…she is bearing a child, don't you think this is a bit harsh."

"No, and don't you ever question me again." Norrington then turned his attention back to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, as you being in custody I must inform you of the crimes in which you are being persecuted with. Elizabeth Swann Turner, you are being charged with piracy…punishable by death, aiding and abetting a known criminal…" As Norrington read off the charges Elizabeth felt surges of pain shoot through her body.

"Please, I…I…can't do this…" Elizabeth pleaded.

"Sorry Elizabeth, you are going to have to deal with it. You were fully aware of what you were doing, now you must suffer the consequences." Norrington turned on his heel, walked out of the cell, locked it, and left.

Elizabeth was in pain. The metal that bounded her hands together were tearing into her skin because of the placement of the cuffs on the ring high above her head. Trying to ease the pain Elizabeth stood on the tips of her toes and arched her back, but that made things worse due to the extra weight that she was carrying in front of her. All she thought about was Will, she needed him to get her out of here.

"Please…" Elizabeth sobbed to the guard posted outside her cell. "Let me down for a while, I can't keep going like this…" The guard paid no attention to her.

Bill was waiting at the docks. He had seen Elizabeth taken to the fort, however, he did not want to risk himself getting caught by going after Elizabeth. He needed Will and Jack to know where she was, and if Bill wasn't there to do that, they wouldn't find them.

PREVIEW INTO NEXT CHAPTER: Interrogations and escapes! MY MY MY HOW THE PLOT THICKENS!


	11. Interrogations and Escapes

(A/N) Here is the last chapter I shall update you with...Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Where are they Elizabeth?" Norrington asked her. Several hours after Norrington had left her in her cell, two guards had taken her to a small room. They sat her down at a table, as Norrington walked in. She had been there for hours…not answering his questions.

"Elizabeth tell me where Will, Jack, and Bill are…NOW!" Elizabeth just turned her head in defiance. Norrington then turned to his guards and motioned for them to leave, once they left, he raised his hand and slapped her across the face.

"THIS IS THE LAST TIME I WILL ASK YOU…WHERE ARE THEY?" Norrington yelled.

"I WILL NOT TELL YOU, YOU POMPOUS WINDBAG!" Elizabeth then with all her might managed to flip the table over towards Norrington, pinning him to the floor. Elizabeth then ran out of the room, and continued to run, anywhere, anywhere but there. She finally managed to get outside the fort, the next thing she did was make a run for the docks, where she ran directly into Will.

Bill waited impatiently by the docks. Until he had seen black sails, it was the Pearl and the Sovereignty. It seemed like it took them forever to dock. Once Bill saw Will he rushed over to him.

"Father, where is Elizabeth?" Will asked concerned.

"Norrington has captured her, she is being held prisoner."

"Where?" Jack asked.

"At the English fort. Just up there." Bill then pointed towards a large wooden fort.

"Let's go then." Will said, and started walking towards the fort. However, it wasn't long before they ran into what they were searching for…Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth!" Will said as he was knocked to the ground, "Are you alright?"

Elizabeth did not respond however. When Will looked to her she was non-responsive. Will then hurriedly picked Elizabeth up and ran towards the Sovereignty.

"Let's get out of here!" Will yelled. Soon both ships made it out onto the open waters.

"Elizabeth…" Will whispered as he held her hand, it had been a few hours since they had left Azores, she had not woken up.

"Will…"

"Elizabeth, are you alright?"

"I've been better." Elizabeth said as she sat up in bed. She then placed her hands on her abdomen and rubbed it.

"Is the…baby ok?" Will asked worried.

"Oh yes, fine."

"Elizabeth, what happened?" Elizabeth then told Will what Norrington told her about her father and how she escaped.

"Will, we need to go to London."

"Elizabeth are you crazy! We are wanted pirates!" Will said shocked.

"Will my father can help us. I don't believe that my father would be caught up in a scandal like that, I know my father he would never be involved in such a thing." Elizabeth said.

"What could he help us with?"

"I know Norrington had something to do with my father's removal from Port Royal. He can help us prove it, therefore putting Norrington through Military Court, and his subsequent Court Marshall."

"Elizabeth how are we going to get to London, with the Pearl…"

"We don't…"

PREVIEW INTO NEXT CHAPTER: Pleading, Goodbye's, and Plans...MY MY MY HOW THE PLOT THICKENS!


	12. The Plan

(A/N) Here we are Chapter 12! I hope you liked all the chapters I gave you...and now another one I spoil you guys way to much! Anyways the third part of this story is completed and I shall have it up by Christmas for a reason...can't tell ya though that would spoil my surprise! Thank you for the waht 4 reviews I got!!! What the heck is going on people! I want reviews you slackers you!! LOL I don't know if I mentioned it but I did see Finding Neverland a few weeks ago and I do recommmend you all see it!and vote for our dear Johnny at the People's Choice Awards website! A bit of POTC 2 news: the rumored subtitle is Dead Man's Chest, and Johnny will be in both sequels! Let's see what else can I bug you guys about...nothing o well here is Chapter 12, ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"What?! Not a chance!" Jack yelled. Both ships had dropped anchor the following morning.

"Jack it would only be for a little while." Will pleaded.

"I am not letting me ship go…" Jack said as he walked away. Elizabeth got out of bed after hearing all of the commotion, and made her way on deck.

"Elizabeth you should be resting!" Will said as he rushed over to her.

"Please Will, stop your fussing. I am fine." Elizabeth kissed him softly on the lips. "Where is Jack?"

"Over there maybe you can talk some sense into him." Will said fed-up.

"I'll see what I can do." Elizabeth then made her way over to where Jack was standing, he looked angry, he would be hard to break.

"Jack?"

"What?!" Jack answered annoyed. He glanced over to Elizabeth, suddenly feeling bad about yelling at her. "Sorry I didn't mean to be so short with you." He gave her a weak smile.

"We haven't talked in a while Jack. Since I found out I was having a child I believe."

"Probably."

"Jack you don't have to give up your Pearl…Anamaria would care for it."

"Aye she would…but I can't Elizabeth."

Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears, "Please Jack, I don't want my baby to grow up in fear…We need you to help us…I need you…as my friend."

Jack could not help himself, he felt miserable. 'Damn women always have to cry.' "Alright Elizabeth, I will help you."

"Thank you Jack. You don't know how much this means to me." She then threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"I have to talk to Anamaria…" Jack then left Elizabeth and walked over the plank to the Pearl.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

"Anamaria…" Jack said as he knocked on the door to her cabin.

"What?" she asked.

"I need you to do me a favor…" Jack said as he walked in the room.

"What is it?" Anamaria said as she realized Jack was serious…for the first time in his life.

"Will and Elizabeth are headed to London to see her father…and I need you to take the Pearl to Tortuga, for safe keeping, can't let the Pearl sail into London. You also need to take the gold off the Sovereignty and put it on the Pearl. "

"I can do that…" Anamaria said unsure.

"One more thing…" Jack then stepped closer to her. "If anything happens to me…the Pearl is yours…"

"Don't say that…" Jack placed his fingers on her lips to silence her. Jack then pulled her close to him and he kissed her. Once they released from their kiss, Jack walked out of the room and onto the deck, leaving a stunned Anamaria behind him.

"Unload the Sovereignty men, take the gold and place it with ours." All of Jack's crew went to work immediately taking the gold from the Sovereignty and placing it in the Pearl, the Sovereignty was empty in no time.

"Will , let's go!" Jack said as he made his way over to the Sovereignty. Jack turned around to look at his Pearl…one last time as she sailed away. He then saw Anamaria come out on deck, and he lifted his hat to her, as both ships sailed away in opposite directions.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

"How do you expect us…in particular, your father and meself, walk through London. We don't exactly fit in." Jack asked Will after they had been on their way for a few hours, they were sitting at a table in the galley.

"I'll let Elizabeth handle that." Will said with a smirk on his face.

"How?" Bill asked. Will then glanced over at Elizabeth who was walking through the door with a pile of clothes in her hands.

"These should do." Elizabeth then dropped the clothes on the table. "Some of Will's clothes, should disguise you well enough." Elizabeth said as she smiled. "Try them on."

"Wanna help?" Jack asked coyly.

"No she doesn't." Will butted in, as Elizabeth laughed.

When Bill and Jack returned with the clothes Elizabeth had given them, she nodded in approval. Luckily the clothes had fit.

"So how are we supposed to go unnoticed, we can't just waltz in." Bill said.

"Well, you could just carry our bags. No one will talk to you, they would speak to Will and I first." Elizabeth said.

"Alright, I'll go along with it, but I don't want you to get to ahead of yourself there missy." Jack said not too happy with the arrangement of him becoming Elizabeth and Will's servant, even if it was only a diguise.

"I promise." Elizabeth said as she placed her hand over her heart, and a smile spread across her face.

"Will, I'm headed off to bed. Oh I almost forgot, Jack, I made up a bed in Bill's room for you." Elizabeth said.

"Thanks luv." Jack said to her. Elizabeth then walked out of the room.

"Well, I'm off to bed too, need to rest these old bones." Bill said as he walked out of the room shortly after Elizabeth.

"Good night." Will said.

"Well aren't you going to bed?" Jack asked Will.

"No, not yet why?"

"If I had a beautiful wife waiting for me, I sure as hell would be with her. But that's me mate, not a eunuch… that's your problem." Jack said trying to get a response from Will, he didn't. Will just sat there, in thought, and he headed to his bedroom.

"Thought so…" Jack said smiling to himself. "What am I doing here, talking to me bloody self…" Jack got up from the table and walked out of the room.

PREVIEW INTO NEXT CHAPTER: London and Mr. Weatherby Swann....who is not whom he seems to be....MY MY MY HOW THE PLOT THICKENS!


	13. London

(A/N) Hello everyone! I'd just like to say that since I really want the third installment of this series up by Christmas, there will be an update every day of at least one or two chapters, I don't want anyone to go insane (Wink Wink :) ). I have started a new fic, it will be a Jack Elizabeth fic, so if your a huge Will fan then swallow your pride and READ IT! LOL I bought the Jack Sparrow doll, they have them at Spencer's gifts, they were 39.99 but worth it! I love Johnny Depp! Did I mention that already? Maybe another update later today I'm not sure, but there will be plenty of reviews up till Christmas so be aware...AND REVIEW!

DISCLAIMER: I SO NOT OWN POTC!

When the Sovereignty docked in London the following morning, Elizabeth and Will were finishing getting dressed.

"Will could you button the back of my dress up?" Will then walked behind her and buttoned her dress up and kissed the back of her neck.

"Elizabeth, what if your father is unwilling to help us?"

"I don't think he would do that, but if he does then we are out of choices…I don't know what we'll do. We'll just have to take our chances." Elizabeth said as she put on her earrings.

"Are you ready?" Will asked.

"Yes." Elizabeth and Will then walked up on deck and found Jack and Bill waiting for them, cleaned up and dressed.

"Keep a low profile, remember if we are caught we shall hang." Will called to his crew giving them their final orders. Elizabeth was finishing tying both Jack and Bill's ties.

"There we are…finished, you two look absolutely handsome." Elizabeth said proudly.

"It is a curse, my roguish good looks; gets me in a bit of trouble at times." Jack also said proudly.

"Let's go." Bill said annoyed.

Elizabeth and Will were the first to walk off the ship, they were followed by Jack and Bill, both wearing hats and carrying two suitcases, one in each hand. As they made their way through London's narrow streets, they first stopped at the Postmaster's Office, to find out where Elizabeth's father's address.

"Excuse me sir." Will said.

"Oh yes, sorry, what can I do for you?" said a white haired man who was busy organizing letters.

"My wife and I are looking for the address of a Mister Weatherby Swann. Do you happen to know this address?"

"Oh yes I do…let me see…" he said flipping through papers, "…here it is Wilbur Ave., it is just up the road, large white house, can't miss it."

"Thank you." Will and Elizabeth then walked out of the postmaster's office to an awaiting Bill and Jack.

"So what he say?" Bill asked.

"It's just up the road." Will replied.

"Are you nervous?" Will whispered to Elizabeth as they were making their way to her father's home.

"A little." Will then grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Soon the four of them came upon a large white house, it was bigger than the home that Elizabeth and her father shared in Port Royal.

Elizabeth knocked on the door, then a man with salt and pepper hair opened the door. "May I help you, miss?"

"Yes, may I please speak with Mister Weatherby Swann."

"I'm sorry miss he is not taking any visitors." The man said as he glanced at Will, Jack, and Bill.

"Please tell him it is urgent, it is about his…daughter."

"Alright, I shall ask him." The man sighed, he then shut the door.

"I hope he sees me." Elizabeth said sadly.

"He will." Will kissed her on the forehead. Then the door opened.

"He will see you. Follow me." Then the butler lead Will, Elizabeth, Bill, and Jack through the home. Elizabeth saw the oil portrait of her in the hallway, she smiled, she remembered she was sixteen when that was painted, and how much she had annoyed her father because she fidgeted so much.

"Here we are." The butler then opened the door and let Elizabeth, Will, Jack, and Bill in.

Elizabeth saw her father sitting at his desk, when he looked up he saw his daughter.

"Elizabeth…"he whispered. He then rushed over to her and hugged and kissed her.

"I missed you so much." Elizabeth cried.

"Where have you been? I have sent search parties…they have been searching for you…they couldn't…" He then noticed Elizabeth's stomach. "Elizabeth, your having a baby…" He then had to sit down on a large sofa that was near him, Elizabeth sat next to him.

"Father there is so much to tell…" Weatherby Swann was beside himself, he didn't even notice Will, or that a disguised Jack and Bill were behind him.

"Will my boy, I didn't even notice you. Please sit, your servants as well."

"Sir, there is something…" Will was too late, Jack and Bill had taken their hats off.

"You!" The former governor yelled. "You got my daughter into this mess and who is this beside you."

"Now, I thought we all had understood each other. I am a pirate but a good man…Remember that?" Jack said.

"I do not care! You are the low life scoundrel that took my daughter away for months, it is all you fault!"

"Now wait a minute…" Bill interrupted.

"Who the blazes are you? More pirate scum?"

"Father that is enough!" Elizabeth said as she stood up, it was Elizabeth's turn to yell. "Jack is a good man, and a dear friend of mine, you shall not talk to him like that, he saved my life numerous times, and that man over there is Will's father. We came here for help and…" Elizabeth became dizzy, she had grabbed onto the desk so she could steady herself.

"Elizabeth!" Will rushed to her to help her from falling. "You should lie down…"

"No Will, my father has to know."

"Know what?" Weatherby Swann asked. Will then helped her sit back down next to her father.

"Everything." Elizabeth then told her father about Barbossa, what he did to her on their wedding night, Isla de Muerta, Tortuga, the rape, the child she carried and then lost, and Barbossa's death. Elizabeth then told him more recent events, Naussau, Azores, Commodore Norrington. "That is why we are here…We need your help. Clear your name as well as ours."

"I am so sorry Elizabeth, I had no idea of your turmoil. You are right Commodore Norrington needs to be stopped, he has gotten out of control, and we shall stop him. Now what do you need of me?"

"Paperwork…anything we can use." Will said.

"I'll see what I can do, in the meantime I will have my servants draw rooms for you." He then walked out of his study to inform his employees.

"See that wasn't that bad." Elizabeth said, she then glanced at Jack. "What?" Jack has a look of concern on his face.

"Well, he never explained or denied this scandal. That is a bit odd luv."

"My father is many things Jack, but a criminal in not one of them."

"Are you sure? Do you think that maybe he could have gotten himself into some political scandal…Do you really know your father's business dealings?"

"No, but I know my father."

"That isn't what I asked you."

"What are you trying to imply Jack?"

"That your father isn't who he seems to be."

PREVIEW INTO NEXT CHAPTER: What secret does the former Governor hold? And what is taking Norrington so long? MY MY MY HOW THE PLOT THICKENS!


	14. Secrets and Surprises

A/N- Here is another chapter anyway because I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"I do not believe my father has anything to do with this." Elizabeth said as she climbed into bed.

"Elizabeth could there even be the slightest chance that Jack maybe right?" Will said as he also slid into bed.

"What? You too! I can't believe you would think of my father that way."

"Like Jack he is a good man, but his business practices maybe a bit uncouth."

"I can't believe I am hearing this from you…" Elizabeth said as she got out of bed.

"Elizabeth you should calm down."

"I will not calm down, he is my father, Will, he would never hurt us."

"All I am saying is that maybe he has something to do with this, just like Norrington." Elizabeth then made her way to the door. "Where are you going?" Will asked.

"I am going to ask my father, myself."

Elizabeth walked down the hall to her father's study, she had figured that he would be up. Elizabeth then knocked on the door.

"Come in." Her father called.

"Father, I wanted to talk to you, about this scandal."

"Elizabeth you should be resting."

"No I don't I need to know what is going on." Elizabeth said in a pleading voice.

"Please sit." Elizabeth then sat down on an armchair across from her father's desk.

"Where do I begin…? Well, after you and Will went missing, I saw the blood in your bedroom, I sent Norrington to look for you. Luckily he brought you back safely, however, using government funds to look for you was apparently not a thing to do, especially since you were married and no longer my 'problem'. The first night when you came home, Norrington came to me, he said the only way he would keep this a secret would be if I were to ask you to marry him. I said she is married to Will now and that he should let go, and move on. Norrington then wrote to one of his connections in London, and I was released of duty in Port Royal, due to undisclosed circumstances. I found this quite odd, especially since I would have been released, due to using government funds illegally. I would have been thrown in jail Elizabeth." Elizabeth's eyes went wide with fear. "Norrington came to me again, he said that if I should send out people looking for you, and if they find you, that if I told him, he would never utter the truth to no one."

"Wait, so did you agree to this?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes."

"What else did you agree to?" Elizabeth was angry.

"He told me that if he found you and Will, that he would kill Will…and force you into marriage. Another part of our agreement was that if you ever came to me I was to send word to him."

"I am almost afraid to ask…Have you sent word to Norrington?" Elizabeth was in shock.

"Elizabeth I am facing time in jail, please you must understand." He pleaded to her.

"HAVE YOU?" Elizabeth was screaming.

"Yes." He felt ashamed.

"You coward, how could you?" Her voice was low, disgusted. She then quickly ran out the door, her father called her name but she ignored him, they had to get out of there before Norrington arrived. Elizabeth suddenly felt a sharp pain in her abdomen, "Oh please…" Elizabeth said as she doubled over in pain, crumpling to the floor. "WILL!" she screamed. Will came rushing out of their room over to her, as did Bill and Jack. Elizabeth's father was not far behind.

"ELIZABETH!" Will yelled as he knelt down to her.

"Will…we have to get…out of …here…Norrington is coming…" Elizabeth said between gasps.

"Elizabeth we have to get you to a doctor…"

"NO! We have to…leave…get me to the ship…"

"What happened?" Jack turned to Elizabeth's father.

"I…I…" Weatherby was at a loss for words.

"He told Norrington…" Elizabeth said.

"Will, we have to go." Jack said.

"Alright…" Will said as picked Elizabeth up. Then they headed down the stairs.

"NO YOU CAN'T TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME AGAIN!" Elizabeth's father called to them.

"Ye did that all on your own mate!" Jack called back. Just as they opened the door Commodore Norrington was walking up the stone path to the front door, with several marines behind him.

"SEIZE THEM!" Norrington called to his soldiers.

"Not this way." Bill said as he shut the door. The four then quickly turned and ran towards the back of the house, and out the back door. They made their way to where the Sovereignty was docked, with marines close on their tails.

"HOIST THE ANCHOR!" Will was calling to the crew even before they made their way up the gangplank. Once they were on deck, Norrington called to them.

"Will you won't make it out of here alive…I seriously recommend you rethink this. There are three navy ships on the outskirts of this harbor, you will not make it out of here alive, think about your precious cargo." Will then glanced at Elizabeth, she was in a lot of pain he could see it in her face.

"Will don't even think about it." Elizabeth whispered to him, "Please do not give into him…"

"Norrington…I believe we'll take our chances." Will then ordered the crew to pull away, and load the cannons, and prepare for a battle. Will then took Elizabeth downstairs to their bedroom and laid her down on the bed.

"Will…", Elizabeth said as she grabbed his shirt, "I love you."

"I love you, too." Will then leaned in and kissed her.

PREVIEW INTO NEXT CHAPTER: What will happen next? No hints this time! Review and let me know what you think will happen!


	15. Battle Cries

(A/N) Hey again! I wasn't going to leave you waiting for too long....today I am going to give you two chapters once again....REVIEW.....and that's it! Enjoy the chapters!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC

When Will finally got on deck, Bill and Jack were shouting orders to the crew.

"Jack!" Will called, "Is the crew ready?"

"Aye mate they are."

"Alright." Bill then walked towards them, and pulled Will aside.

"Son, no matter what happens, I want you to know that I love you."

"I love you too, father." They embraced and waited for whatever was coming their way.

The Sovereignty was the first to fire their cannons. However, three royal ships against one ship was an easy victory for the Royal Navy. Soon after the Sovereignty began to sink. Water began to fill the lower levels and Will gave his final orders to his crew. "Abandon ship!" His crew then abandoned their posts and jumped off the ship. Will then ran downstairs to get Elizabeth, however due to the amount of water, which was waist high, the door was difficult to open.

"Elizabeth!" Will called, "Can you open the door from there?"

Elizabeth tried to open the door but to no avail. "No I can't, it's stuck!"

Will tried desperately to open the door, "Damn it!" Now Jack and Bill had joined Will.

"I can't get her out." Will kept trying to break the door down.

"Elizabeth get away from the door." Jack called to her, "On the count of three we are going to knock down this bloody door. One…two…three…." Then the three of them broke through the door. Will grabbed Elizabeth's hand as she winced in pain, and ran up on deck. There was no where to go except into the cold Atlantic ocean water. Elizabeth saw the marines looking down upon them, she felt their eyes on her as they jumped into the water.

"Will, what do we do?" Elizabeth said as she was trying to keep her head above water.

"Swim to shore." Will said.

"Will I am not going to make it…" Elizabeth was having a hard time keeping her head above water.

"TURNER!" Will turned to see the Dauntless pull alongside them, Norrington called to him. "Stay where you are!" The Dauntless then lowered a row boat, and then Will, Elizabeth, Jack, and Bill were all picked up.

Norrington glared at the four of them. "What about my crew?" Will asked.

"I got the prize, Turner, no need for your crew." Will had just realized that his entire crew was going to freeze to death. Will then looked at Elizabeth, she was shaking, her lips were blue, and tears were streaming down her face from pain. Will had hoped that she was not having a miscarriage, this would devastate both himself and Elizabeth.

"Men take them down to the brig." Norrington ordered. When one of the marines placed his hand on Elizabeth to pick her up, Norrington protested, "No not her, take her to my office." As Will, Elizabeth, Jack, and Bill were taken in opposite directions, they all looked at each other, they feared that it would be the last time they would see each other.

"Elizabeth…" Norrington said as he walked into his office. Elizabeth sat in a chair, shaking, she was freezing, and she was in pain, but she knew that the baby was ok, she felt it.

"Oh please, let me get you a blanket." Norrington then walked over to a closet, took out a blanket and placed it around Elizabeth's shoulders.

"Elizabeth I …"

"Please save your breath, I know your intentions, you and my father and this master plan of yours, pathetic."

"Is it so wrong that I still love you?"

"Yes, especially since I am married, having a baby, and the fact that you left me in a jail cell in a most precarious position, causing me pain."

"Truly sorry about that, I do not know what I was thinking…"

"You're mad."

"Mad? No I think not. Elizabeth we will be heading back to Port Royal where Will, Jack, and Bill will be punished for their crimes. You are allowed anywhere on the ship, except the brig. By the time we dock in Port Royal you should be ready to give birth, am I right?"

"Yes."

"I am giving you an opportunity of a lifetime for you and your child, marry me and I shall care for you and the baby, except him as my own."

"You are disgusting."

"Think of it, you shall be the Governor's wife. Once I return to Port Royal I shall become Governor, we will be married…"

"Never…I will never marry you."

"You have no choice because if you do not only will, Will, Jack, and Bill hang, I shall make sure that child of yours never sees his mother's eyes." Elizabeth jumped from her chair and slapped Norrington across the face.

"YOU BASTARD!" Norrington grabbed her by the wrist and led her down the hall into a cabin that had a bed, vanity, and a dresser.

"This is your quarters, make yourself comfortable, because another outburst like that and I'll have you locked in here for good." Norrington then threw her on the bed and walked out the door.

Elizabeth was frustrated, there was no way out of this, she was trapped. It had been a few hours since Norrington had left her there. 'I have to see Will.' she thought, but since it would be a good four months until they reached Port Royal, she figured she might as well try and get back on Norrington's good side. As Elizabeth glanced around the room she looked at the dresser and decided she might as well change before she caught a cold. Devising a plan, she picked out a dress that had a low cut, exposing her cleavage. When she put the dress on, she was surprised it fit, especially since she was five months pregnant. Elizabeth walked outside on deck and saw that the sun was shining brightly, when she looked around she saw Norrington standing at the helm of the ship. Slowly she walked over to him.

"James…" Norrington turned around to see Elizabeth, he was shocked. He never realized how beautiful she really was…he was awestruck.

"Elizabeth I…"

"No let me first apologize, I am grateful for your proposition, I must put my child's life first…Please forgive me." 'Am I really saying this…I must be out of my mind!' Elizabeth thought to herself.

"Of course, my dear. All is forgiven." He then kissed her on the forehead. "Now do you need to see a doctor, I have a fine one here on the Dauntless."

"I shall see him on my own time. Please I think I would like a walk on deck if it is not too much to ask."

"No not at all." Elizabeth then placed her arm in his and they strolled along deck. Elizabeth hated this, the role-playing, she wanted Will, she wanted to know if all those she cared about were alright. She would have to deal with this for a month or so, so she would have the Commodore's full trust, then she would sneak downstairs to see Will, Jack, and Bill.

PREVIEW INTO NEXT CHAPTER: I can't believe I forgot to say my MOTTO...any way the next chapter has a reunion and torture! MY MY MY HOW THE PLOT THICKENS!!!


	16. Reunions and Torture

(A/N) Don't hate me after this chapter! :)

DISCLAIMER: IS DO NOT OWN POTC!

It was two months into their journey back to Port Royal. Elizabeth had continued to befriend the Commodore. They would have dinner together, walk on deck, and they would talk about the future, actually it would be Norrington that would go on and on about the future. Elizabeth's stomach grew a lot during these past few months, she was now seven months pregnant, in two months her baby would be brought into this world, and there would be no chance that the Commodore would be there for that, Will was going to be there. Elizabeth decided that her best chance would be tonight to see Will, Jack, and Bill, Norrington was in a meeting with his Lieutenants, and that would take hours. Another thing Elizabeth knew was that there was no guard posted downstairs in the brig, so it would be easy for her to get down there unnoticed, most of the marines were out on deck or sleeping in their bunks, so the entire ship was empty.

Elizabeth stepped out of her room, and walked further down the hall, down another flight of stairs. She was now in the galley, she knew that there was a small door, that lead down to the brig. She opened it and walked down the final flight of stairs. The brig was dark, and dank, she saw that Will, Jack, and Bill were sleeping, Will in one cell, and Jack and Bill were in another. They looked that they were in good health, but she didn't trust her eyes.

"Will!" Elizabeth cried.

Will awoke startled, "Elizabeth, are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he?" Both of them were crying.

"I'm fine." They kissed each other between the bars.

"Jack, Bill are you alright? Do you need anything?" Elizabeth asked.

"No we're fine luv." Jack said glad to see Elizabeth had not been hurt by Norrington, Jack figured that he had gone off his bloody rocker.

Will was in awe, he could not believe how much Elizabeth's stomach had grown, his child was safe, Elizabeth had insured that, Will's mind came to ease. These past few months not knowing was torture. "Elizabeth, what has been going on?" Elizabeth then told Will of her plan to get down here, as well as Norrington's. "That bloody bastard!" Will said angrily.

"Elizabeth you have to find a way we can get out of here." Bill said.

"She will do no such thing!" Norrington said as he walked down the stairs.

"You lying treacherous wench!" Norrington grabbed her by her hair and dragged her up on deck.

"Roberts bring the prisoners on deck." Norrington told one of his marines.

Norrington held Elizabeth by the back of the neck as Will, Jack, and Bill were brought on deck, in front of her.

"Pick one of them." Norrington told her.

"What?" Elizabeth did not understand what was being asked of her.

"What you just did, disobeying an order from a Commodore is punishable with thirty lashes. I am not about to hit you my dear, pick one of them, they shall receive your punishment."

"I can't do that…I…"

"Remember what I told you Elizabeth, you will never see that child." Norrington's voice had gone cold, without emotion.

Elizabeth looked into the eyes of Will, Jack, and Bill, she could not choose. Will was her husband, Jack was her friend, and Bill was her father in law. Her eyes began to fill with tears, she knew whoever she picked, they were going to go through hell.

"You are running out of time my dear…" Norrington was pushing her.

"Elizabeth choose me…" Jack stepped forward, "I can take whatever this whelp has to offer…" Jack stared at Norrington, burning a hole right through him.

"Jack!" Bill and Will said in unison, "You can't!" Will said.

"I can. I can't let your lass here pick you or ye father, wouldn't be right."

"Jack, I am so sorry…" Elizabeth ran to him and hugged him.

"He won't get away with it luv." Jack whispered in her ear.

"With me Sparrow." Norrington then guided Jack to the mast of the ship, ordered him to take his shirt off, tied his arms in front of him around the mast, and took out the whip.

The crack of the ship, and the sound of it when it collided with Jack's skin was too much for Elizabeth to bare, she fell to her knees, put her head in her hands and cried, she could not look anymore. Will and Bill bent down next to her, and tried to comfort her, in reality, they could no longer see Jack being tortured like that either. Everyone was staring at Jack, including Norrington's marines, they were in utter shock, mainly because Jack had not once cried out in pain, he was silent, only the slight bracing of his body, is all they saw.

When Norrington was finshed he threw the blood soaked whip to the floor, when he turned to face Elizabeth he had blood on his face, he looked crazed.

"Take these two and put them back in their cells…" Elizabeth gave Will one last kiss before he was sent away again.

"Take Sparrow and put him in Mrs. Turner's quarters, she will provide medical aide to him, be sure she has all the proper tools to do so."

Elizabeth sat on her knees in the middle of the deck, crying, Norrington walked up to her, and grabbed her wrist and picked her up to her feet. "I told you not to cross me. Now you are paying the price, because of your rash actions, you will deal with Sparrow, you will see what you have done." Norrington then walked her to her room, and locked the door behind her, she would be locked in there for the remainder of her time.

PREVIEW INTO NEXT CHAPTER: Is Jack Alive?We get an insight into the Commodore's mind...scarry place I tell you! MY MY MY HOW THE PLOT THICKENS!!


	17. Insanity

(A/N) Hello everyone! Today you guys will get three chapters!! This story will be posted by tommorrow all of it, I really want to start posting the other one. Anyway just to let you guys know, the part where Norrington comes in, he is talking to himself and answering himself, that is a sign of well sckitzophrenia, Norrington is CRAZY! You'll see it, you'd be able to tell, he just isn't normal. Well enjoy the chapters!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Jack…" Elizabeth whispered as she walked closer to the bed. Jack was laying face down on the bed. His back was exposed, it was bleeding profusely, his skin was broken and tethered, it did not look as Elizabeth thought it would. She looked over to the nightstand beside the bed and found bandages, rum, water, and a bottle of peroxide.

She took the peroxide and splashed some of it on one of the bandages. She then took the bandage and placed it on one of the gashes that Jack had on his back. Jack shot up in pain, tears were rimming his eyes.

"I am so sorry Jack, I am so sorry."

"Luv, is there rum over there." His voice was hoarse.

"Yes."

"Give it to me." Elizabeth then uncorked the bottle and placed the bottle to his lips and he drank from it, he drank most of it.

"Now, finish patching me up." Elizabeth did as she was told, she disinfected the area and bandaged it up.

"How are you feeling? Do you need anything?"

"No, your company is all I need." Elizabeth and Jack both smiled.

"Jack, I won't let you die, I will not see Will or Bill hang either." There was determination in her voice. "I will not let that bastard win."

"Listen to me Elizabeth…I will handle this, I want you to take care of yourself. I swear to you, you will have your happy ending. You, Will, the baby, your life will at some point or another will have some normalcy." Elizabeth laughed at the last remark.

"I am beginning to wonder…what my life will be like, normal…no dead pirates, or nasty living ones, and mad Commodores. I can't picture it, but, I imagine it will be beautiful." Elizabeth sighed. When Jack hadn't responded she looked over at him.

"Jack?" He was asleep. Elizabeth's eyes grew heavy, so she pulled up a chair next to the bed, and fell asleep.

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Norrington looked in the mirror of his vanity and tried washing out the blood, it stained his skin.

'Why did she betray me?'

'She was never yours.'

'Yes she was, she was perfect, she just…never saw.'

'What was is that she never saw?'

'She never saw how much I loved her, I would have loved her, taken care of her, more than Turner.'

'I don't believe you believe that. Turner loves her, takes care of her.'

'Not the way I would have. I want her, I need to want her.'

'She does not love you, she betrayed you, can you not see that?'

'She loves me, in time she will.'

Norrington smiled to himself, he was going to marry the woman of his dreams in a matter of months, and a baby on the way, he was happy, so happy.

ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

"Elizabeth?" Jack called to her. Elizabeth awoke with a start.

"What?"

"You shouldn't be sleeping in that chair luv…"

"No, Jack you stay in bed, I'm fine."

"No…Come on, get up, I feel much better." Elizabeth got up from the chair, and Jack swung his legs over the bed, Elizabeth then sat next to him. Elizabeth then tilted her head to the side, and rubbed her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked concerned.

"Nothing, the baby is kicking, sometimes she keeps me up."

"She?"

"Well I don't know for certain, but I'd like a girl." Elizabeth then smiled down to her belly.

"Jack I want out of here."

"Elizabeth, we are just going to have to be patient, we can't do anything while were in the middle of the ocean."

"I know. There are things we can and cannot do." Elizabeth said with a smirk.

"Precisely." There was a knock on the door, and Commodore Norrington walked in.

"Elizabeth, I was wondering, if you would care to join me for a walk on deck, it is a beautiful morning." Norrington said completely ignoring Jack.

"Beautiful?…That depends on who you ask." Elizabeth said as she walked over to him.

"Elizabeth, please…" Norrington grabbed her wrist.

"Let me go." Elizabeth demanded.

"I'd do as she says mate, or I'll make ye." Jack said as he walked up to him.

"Shut up Sparrow…"

"Let's go Elizabeth, for a nice walk."

"Are you crazy or stupid? NO! NOW LET ME GO!" Elizabeth was struggling to get free, but her statement had infuriated the Commodore, he slapped her across the face. That was Jack's cue to pounce. Jack jumped on the Commodore and punched him in his face, the Commodore quickly regained his composure and slugged Jack back. The Commodore had the advantage, Jack was whipped only a day ago. He managed to get a good grip on Jack and when he tussled him to the ground, Jack's head hit the floor, making Jack unconscious. The Commodore then called to a few marines and ordered them to take him back to his cell. Norrington then turned his attention back to Elizabeth who was frozen in fear.

"Now about that walk?"

"My answer is still no."

"Elizabeth I have been more than gracious with you, do as I say!"

"No, I can't stand the sight of you!" Norrington then grabbed her by the hand and dragged her out on deck, she was going for a stroll whether she liked it or not. The next two months were going to be hell.

PREVIEW INTO NEXT CHAPTER: The return or Port Royal...and a major TWIST! MY MY MY HOW THE PLOT THICKENS!


	18. The Twist

(A/N) Chapter 18! Told you the Commodore was CRAZY! This chapter has a twist in it, now just go with me on this one...it may not seem possible, but for the purpose of the story I could only make it this way!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

The past two months have flown by, by Elizabeth's standards. The Commodore still made Elizabeth go to dinner, stroll on deck, and even plan their wedding. Elizabeth could not believe some of the things he would say. The one thing Elizabeth looked forward to was her baby. Now that Port Royal was on the horizon she thought that she would be going in labor in only a few days, and if things were going to go the Commodore's way, Will would never see his child. As Elizabeth was sitting at her vanity she felt the baby kick and move, she glanced at her belly and smiled. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Elizabeth, we are docking in Port Royal in only a few minutes." Norrington said through the door, "Be sure you are ready." Elizabeth rolled her eyes in the back of her head, annoyed.

"Alright." Elizabeth then glanced around her room one last time, this place was her prison for four months. She was glad to leave it behind.

When Elizabeth walked on deck, most marines were hurrying about, not even noticing her. However, Elizabeth's eyes lit up when she looked over to the gangplank, Will, Jack, and Bill were all standing there, ready to be taken to the fort. Elizabeth walked over to them.

"Will, I will try and…" Elizabeth started.

"Elizabeth listen to me…" Will then grabbed her hands, "I do not want you to endanger yourself or the baby. We shall handle this. Do you understand me?"

"Will, I am not going to sit by and watch this happen…How are you going to do this within a cell? I am free, I can help, I will, there has to be something I can do."

"Elizabeth…" Elizabeth did not let him finish, she kissed him, she was not about to let him fall.

"Elizabeth, let's go." Norrington said walking up from behind her. Norrington then took her hand and walked down the plank, Will, Jack, and Bill followed close by. Once they reached the marketplace, they went off into different directions, Will, Jack, and Bill to the fort, and Elizabeth and Norrington to an awaiting carriage.

"Elizabeth, I have made arraignments, your home is up and running. We shall move into the Governor's mansion once we are married." Norrington said with a smile.

'Thank God I won't have to look at him tonight.' Elizabeth said to herself. "Alright." Elizabeth replied. Once the carriage stopped in front of Elizabeth and Will's home, the one they shared for one night, Norrington helped her out of the carriage and lead her to the door.

"Goodnight." Norrington then kissed her on the cheek. Elizabeth then quickly stepped in the door and had her back to the door.

"Thank God." Elizabeth said out loud. Elizabeth then asked one of the busy maids to draw her a bath. Elizabeth then walked around the house, she hadn't been in it in almost a year. Things were there that she had almost forgot about, her mother's favorite vase, the painting that Will and herself picked out to hang over the fireplace. Soon Elizabeth walked upstairs to her bedroom, where two maids were there to help her bathe. Once Elizabeth stepped in the bathtub she realized how tired she really was. She sat in the lilac scented water for over an hour while the maids washed her body and hair. Once they were done washing her, the two maids helped her out of the tub, and put a dressing gown on her, and led her to the bedroom. They placed her into a white cotton nightgown, and slippers. Elizabeth then asked them to leave that there would be nothing else they could do for her.

Elizabeth sat at her desk, normally she would be reading a book, but today she was thinking how she could help Will, Jack, and Bill. She had no allies in Port Royal, she had nothing, the situation was almost hopeless, she couldn't possibly fight marines, considering the condition she was in.

"Excuse me madam." One of the maids said as she knocked on the door.

"Please come in." Elizabeth said politely.

"Well, this came for you." The maid handed her a letter.

"Thank you." The maid then curtsied and shut the door behind her as she left.

"Who could this be from?" Elizabeth said. Elizabeth then opened the letter and started reading.

_Dear Mrs. Turner,_

_Please read this carefully, this letter should provide you with valuable information that would certainly get yourself, husband, and friends out of this difficult situation. There is a law, more precisely Chapter 24, section 213, that states that any political official of high power that is taken out of office, can only be replaced by a blood relative. What this means to you is this, you are now the Governess of Port Royal, once your father was taken from power, you Elizabeth, should have been called to power, but since you were…unavailable…the Commodore has taken over as an acting Governor, once you were found then you were to become Governess. The Commodore had hoped that you would not no this, clearly you did not. Elizabeth, you can direct the Royal Navy at your will, this includes Commodore Norrington. Commodore Norrington, has gone mad, as I did know him, as he once was. His insanity was brought on the day you declared your love for Mr. Turner, he has never been able to let you go. You can stop this madness, save yourself and your loved ones. I hope all turns out well for you tomorrow, I shall be there in assistance._

_Lt. Gillette_

Elizabeth could not believe what she was reading. Tomorrow, she would save Will, Jack, and Bill.

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Will, Jack, and Bill were sitting in their own cells. Each one of them not saying a word, they felt that there was no hope, Anamaria had no idea where they were, and Elizabeth was unable to help, due to her pregnancy.

"Jack?" Will asked.

"Yes."

"Thought of anything?"

"No, I don't know how to get us out of this one…"

"Maybe Elizabeth can think of something." Bill added.

"Don't know about that one mate, the lass is capable of thinking of something up, but her list of allies is not very long." Jack replied.

"I can't believe that I'll never see my child grow up…" Will buried his head in his hands and tears formed in his eyes. Jack and Bill exchanged glances, but they could not say anything to comfort him, he was right, if things were to go as planned, Will would never see his baby.

PREVIEW INTO NEXT CHAPTER: Will this new evidence save Will, Jack, and Bill?! MY MY MY HOW THE PLOT THICKENS!


	19. The Hanging

(A/N) Here is chapter 19! This I liked, a woman with power is so fun to write! I hope you all like it!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Madam, the carriage is waiting for you." Gloria, Elizabeth's maid said, "Do you need help with that dress?"

"Yes, please. Not too tight." The maid then helped her fasten a corset, not nearly as tight as Elizabeth was accustomed too.

"You know miss, I am sure everything will turn out fine." , Gloria said with a smile.

"I hope so Gloria." Elizabeth said as she sighed.

"Well your all set, now the carriage is downstairs waiting for you."

"Thank you." Elizabeth then made her way down the stairs. When she stepped inside the carriage, she thought about Will. She loved him so much it was beyond words. As the carriage was pulling up towards the fort, the crowd was enormous, larger than the previous hanging she attended, which was Jack and Bill's. As the carriage rounded the corner, she saw the Commodore waiting for her, she rolled her eyes.

"Elizabeth, you look ravishing." Norrington said as he helped her out of the carriage.

"Please, get away from me, I would like to be alone right now." Elizabeth said sarcastically.

"Right, wouldn't look proper." Norrington then walked in without her. This is all Elizabeth had wanted, space, and time.

When Elizabeth walked in, she saw Will, Jack, and Bill standing on the platform. Her eyes met Will's, he looked at her with longing, he wanted to hold her, hold their baby. Then just as everything was settling down, once again Jack, and Bill's crimes were called off, now Will's were also added. Now was her chance.

"STOP!" Elizabeth screeched. Everyone went silent, the Commodore's face was beat red.

"Stop this immediately!" Elizabeth then walked up on the platform. "I am the Governess of Port Royal under Chapter 24, section 213, after my father's removal from office, I AM TO ASSUME HIS POSITION AS GOVERNOR! I GIVE THESE MEN CLEMENCY!" Elizabeth said as she pointed to Will, Jack, and Bill.

The marines looked at her with question in their eyes. Commodore Norrington walked up the platform, and stood right next to her.

"Where did you get that idea?!" Norrington asked her.

"It is the law Commodore." Her voice was low. "Now you shall do as I say."

"I don't think so." Norrington then took out his pistol and pointed it at Elizabeth's head.

"If we can't be here together in life we will be together forever in death!"

"NO! ELIZABETH!" Will screeched. "UNTIE ME NOW!" He called to the hangman. The hangman hurriedly untied Will's arms, and took the noose off his neck, and Will pulled Elizabeth down just as a shot rang out.

"Will…" Elizabeth looked at him, he had been shot in the arm. "Will, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Elizabeth then stood up to look at the Commodore, he had dropped his gun, and had a blank look on his face.

"MARINES I WANT THIS MAN ARRESTED!" Elizabeth belted.

"Yes governess." Lt. Gillette said behind the Commodore, with a small smile on his face, he took the Commodore's arms placed them behind his back and handcuffed him, and lead him away.

"Elizabeth, don't do this! We could still have a life together!" Norrington cried as he was being lead away.

"Free these men!" Elizabeth yelled at the hangman to let Jack and Bill loose. "Marines, secure the fort!"

Elizabeth then bent down to Will, "Let me see your arm…" Elizabeth then ripped his shirt, and saw that the bullet had only grazed his arm, it was not a direct hit, nothing that a bandage wouldn't fix. "Thank God, it only grazed you."

"Elizabeth, I don't understand…how?" Will was utterly confused.

"Yes luv, a bit baffled meself." Jack added.

"I just want to go home…We'll talk about it then." Elizabeth said. When Elizabeth got up, she glanced at the crowd of townspeople who were watching them. As Jack and Bill helped Will up, Elizabeth spoke to them.

"I am so sorry if this is so confusing, it will be cleared up." Elizabeth said to them.

"Is it true?" A lady in the crowd said, "Are you the Governess?"

"Yes, it is true. I am the Governess of Port Royal, I am bound by the law. I shall have some sort of town meeting, we can all discuss it more." Elizabeth, Will, Jack, and Bill then made there way to the awaiting carriage, where it took them home.

PREVIEW INTO NEXT CHAPTER: Home and surprises! MY MY MY HOW THE PLOT THICKENS!


	20. Home and Surprises

(A/N) I lied, I'll give you until chapter 20, because I am such a sweetheart! Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Gloria!" Elizabeth called her maid as she entered the foyer. Will, Jack, and Bill were right behind her, they were surprised to see the house busy with activity.

"Yes miss?"

"Gloria, please I need you to prepare two bedrooms, fill my bathtub, as well as the two bathtubs in the rooms that I mentioned."

"Right away, miss."

"Thank you."

"Bill, Jack…" Elizabeth said as she turned to them, "Your rooms are up stairs, there should be some clothes in one of the closets, I am not sure which one. I have to tell the cook…" Will grabbed her hand as she walked away to the kitchen.

"Elizabeth, you need to calm down, we can handle ourselves." Will said concerned.

"Will, I am fine, the baby is fine, I need to keep myself busy. So please let me do this." Elizabeth pleaded with him.

"Alright, just promise me you'll be careful."

"I promise." Will then let go of her hand and Elizabeth walked into the kitchen.

"Will, we'd like to know where are these bedrooms, I know we are pirates, but a bath sounds right about now." Bill said.

"Oh yes, this way." Will then lead them upstairs. Their rooms were down the hall from Will and Elizabeth's room. When Will walked in his own bedroom, he immediately walked into the bathroom and took a long bath. When he was done, he walked out of their bedroom, and walked down the hall into a smaller room, it wasn't far from their bedroom. When Elizabeth's father was designing the house, he placed this room here for a baby. When Will walked in he found that nothing was in there. The walls had yellow wallpaper, and there was no furniture. Will then stepped out of the room and quickly ran out of the house to sure not to be noticed

"Excuse me." Will said as he entered the infant shop.

"Yes sir."

"I am going to be purchasing some furnishings, and I need them to be delivered within the next hour. I'll have one of my servants assist you." Will said as he handed the man money, a lot of it, extra for the speedy delivery.

"That shouldn't be a problem."

"Thank you." Will then walked around the shop and pointed at picked out certain things to be delivered. When Will got home he found a servant who Will had known from Elizabeth's father, he had been a loyal employee for years.

"Excuse me, Jonathan, is that right?"

"Yes Mr. Turner, what can I do for you."

"Is Elizabeth around here?"

"No sir, she is the kitchen, helping the cook."

"Alright, there is going to be a delivery from the Infant shop. I need for you to help the men that are delivering bring the furniture up into the room, the small room by my bedroom. This must be done quietly, it is a surprise."

"Is there any particular arraignment that you would like?"

"Yes, there is a rocking chair, place it by the window."

"Is there anything else?"

"No, I just need this to be ready, before dinner is finished."

"I shall make sure this is done to your standards."

"Thank you Jonathan."

"What was that about?" Jack said behind Will.

"Oh nothing, a surprise for Elizabeth." Will's tone then became serious. "Jack, I want to thank you. For everything you have done for us, you are welcome here anytime."

"Your welcome mate, ye know yer welcome on me Pearl." Will then hugged Jack, he was grateful for everything.

"Will, I know you and the wife haven't been you know, close, these past few months, no need fo the hug mate!" Jack said staggering back.

"Will, Jack, Bill! Dinner is almost ready!" Elizabeth called to them.

Will, and Jack then saw Bill walk out of his room. The three of them then headed to the dining room. Their was a lot of food, roast pork, chicken, potatoes, corn, peas, anything you could imagine, it was there. They soon sat down, and Elizabeth walked in and sat next to Will and they ate, considering they hadn't eaten a good meal in months, the table was quickly cleared.

"That was delicious." Jack said as he padded his stomach.

"Aye." Bill said loosening a notch in his belt.

"Elizabeth?" Will asked her.

"Yes, Will." Elizabeth said smiling.

"I have something to show you." Will then picked up her hand and guided her to that room by their bedroom. Bill and Jack were close behind them.

"Close you eyes." Will then walked her in the room, he saw that his trust was not misplaced by Jonathan, he had done a beautiful job.

"Open your eyes."

When Elizabeth opened her eyes, tears immediately came to them. The room was beautiful, everything was white, except of course the wallpaper. Their was the crib in the middle of the room, the bassinet was off to the side, there were all sorts of teddy bears, it was almost too much to bare, until she looked towards the window, there was a rocking chair, facing the window, which looked out onto the ocean. Elizabeth walked over to it and sat in it.

"When your nursing the baby, you could look out into the sea." Will placed his hand on her shoulder. She grabbed it with hers, she looked up and smiled at him. Will then leaned over her and kissed her. Their troubles were over, they could start a life for their child, a clean slate.

"Will?" Elizabeth asked him as they climbed into bed.

"Yes."

"Since the baby should be here…any day now, have you thought of any…well…plans?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, should we stay here in Port Royal?"

"I don't know Elizabeth, you do have a duty here. We have no family here, except your position, there is nothing keeping us."

"I know, I have some thinking to do, several decisions need to be made."

"Elizabeth it is up to you, we can stay, or we can go. As long as we are together, it doesn't matter where we go." Elizabeth smiled.

"Alright."

Will eyes then became heavy, he wrapped his arm around Elizabeth's stomach and fell asleep, Elizabeth watched him sleep, soon her eyes became heavy, and slumber took over her.

PREVIEW INTO NEXT CHAPTER: The arrival...MY MY HOW THE PLOT THICKENS!


	21. The Arrival Part I

(A/N) Hello everyone! I am going to post the last 6 chapters! The third and final installment of this series will start to be posted by Monday at the latest, the earliest will be Sunday! Please enjoy the last few chapters! And Review!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

It was early in the morning by the time Elizabeth woke up, Will was still sleeping, so she decided she would take a walk in the garden, clear her mind. So Elizabeth slipped out of bed and put her dressing robe on, she didn't feel like putting on a gown. Elizabeth then crept downstairs, through the dinning room, then the kitchen, careful not to wake anyone up. When Elizabeth finally reached outside, she took a deep breath, inhaling the salty sea air. She walked around the garden, thinking about what to do, should she stay, be Governess, or choose life on the sea? Elizabeth's mind wandered, her mind was taken out of its thoughts when a hand was placed on her shoulder. Elizabeth gasped in fright as she whirled around.

"Didn't mean to scare ye luv…"

"Jesus Jack! I didn't even hear you!" Elizabeth said breathing heavily.

"Sorry…what are ye doing out here?"

"Thinking…" Elizabeth said as she continued walking, Jack joined her.

"About what?"

"Everything…the baby…myself being Governess…deciding whether or not if I should stay here or if we should go…Will…my father…just everything Jack." Elizabeth said with despair.

"Have ye made up yer mind on anything?"

"Yes, some things."

"Like?" Jack was pushing her to talk.

"Well for one thing, I am never going to see my father again. I can't trust him, I can't believe some of the things he did." Jack nodded, listening to her.

"What about you? Why are you out here walking around?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm not. I heard someone go downstairs, and when I looked out my door, I saw you, so I figured I'd keep me eye on ye."

"Jack, I don't need a babysitter."

"I sometimes think ye do. Sit." Jack then led her to a small table and chairs that were in the middle of the garden, they were surrounded by roses.

"Jack have you sent word to Anamaria yet?" Elizabeth asked.

"Not yet. I was going to go send her a letter today, at the Postmaster's office."

"Oh I see." Elizabeth then rubbed her stomach, she felt pain in her abdomen.

"Rascal kicking again?" Jack said playfully.

"No." Elizabeth then closed her eyes and put her head back.

"Elizabeth…are you alright?" Jack was out of his chair, he was kneeling in front of Elizabeth.

"No, Jack get Will." Jack bolted, he never ran so fast. He ran up the stairs and ran into Will and Elizabeth's bedroom.

"WILL!"

"Jack, please give me a break!" Will said groggy eyed.

"Something is wrong with Elizabeth and the baby! She is in the garden!" That was all Will needed to hear, he ran out of the room past Jack. Bill heard all of the commotion and followed Will and Jack to the garden.

By the time they had reached her, Elizabeth was on the floor, she was conscious and breathing heavily.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong?" Will asked her as he knelt down to her.

"Will, you need to get a doctor…I think I am having the baby…Jack and Bill can get me into bed…"

"Elizabeth are you…"

"Hurry Will!" Will ran out of the garden through the house and ran into town.

"Jack, help me up…"

"Of course luv." Jack and Bill then helped Elizabeth to her feet, and started walking towards the house. The walk was slow, Elizabeth kept stopping every time she had a contraction. By the time Jack and Bill got her to bed, Elizabeth was pouring sweat.

"Bill, get the maids in here."

"Sure, Elizabeth." Bill did not like to see Elizabeth in pain, but he was happy, he would be a grandfather soon. Jack started to leave with him.

"No, Jack! Please stay, don't leave me alone." Elizabeth said. Jack then sat next to her in the bed and held her hand.

"Do you need anything Elizabeth?"

"No, Jack…" Elizabeth kept breathing very hard, and squeezing Jack's hand tightly, Jack thought she would break it.

"Elizabeth…" Bill had returned with Gloria, Elizabeth's maid, along with a few others.

"Listen to me…you need to prep this room, and assist the doctor, I assume you know what to do…"

"Yes miss." Gloria said. Then they all left, soon they returned with blankets, hot water, towels, amongst other things, Gloria was giving orders out.

"Jack…where is Will?" Elizabeth was in severe pain, Jack could see it.

"Right here…" Will had walked in the room, the doctor was behind him.

"Hello, Elizabeth. I am Doctor Richard Blythe. Having a baby are we?" As the doctor was talking to Elizabeth, Will walked up to Jack.

"I can take over from here. Thank you Jack." Will' s voice was nervous.

"No problem mate, good luck…" Jack patted Will on the back, and left the room with Bill.

PREVIEW INTO NEXT CHAPTER: The arrival part II...MY MY MY HOW THE PLOT THICKENS! Here is your chance...is it a boy or girl...first review with the correct guess gets a sneek peek at my new J/E fic posted after this triquel!


	22. The Arrival Part II

(A/N) ENJOY AGAIN!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

It was hours before Jack and Bill had left Will and Elizabeth. They decided to make themselves comfortable in the hallway, they took a couple of chairs and waited. They heard Elizabeth's screams, and Will's hushed words of comfort, maids were running in and out. Jack sat there picking at his nails, and was whistling a song. Bill was pacing the halls, and rang his hands together. Both were visibly nervous, Bill however, was the most, his grandchild was coming into the world today, and he couldn't be happier, he had seen both Will and Elizabeth at their worst, now at their happiest.

"Boy or girl?" Jack asked Bill.

"What?" Bill asked.

"Which would you prefer, a boy or girl?"

"Me…umm…I wouldn't mind a boy."

"I say Will doesn't 'ave it in him." Jack said nonchalantly.

"Yes he does, wanna make a bet out of it?" Bill's voice was raised.

"Sure. Five schillings, I say it's a girl." Jack said grinning.

"Deal." Bill then extended his hand, and both shook on the deal.

"How are you so sure it is a girl anyway?" Bill asked.

"Elizabeth said so, mother's intuition is a mighty powerful thing…"

When they looked up a maid had walked over to them, it looked like she was waiting for them to finish their squabble so she could tell them something.

"Mr. Turner sent me out to tell you that it shouldn't be much longer."

"How is Elizabeth doing?" Bill asked.

"She is fine, doing just fine. The baby should arrive definitely within the hour." The maid then quickly made her way back in the room.

Bill and Jack waited some more, still hearing Elizabeth's screams, Will's soothing words. Now they heard a bit more commotion coming from the room.

"Elizabeth, you need to start pushing." Dr. Blythe said. Jack and Bill then heard Elizabeth scream a bit louder.

"Ok Elizabeth, this is it one last push." The next thing Jack and Bill heard was a baby crying. Bill turned to Jack and smiled. Jack got up from the chair and patted Bill on the back. Then they saw one of the maids roll the bassinet in the room, maids were walking out of the room with smiles on their faces.

"Elizabeth, what do you want to name him?" Will asked as he smiled at Elizabeth who was holding their son.

"William Jackson Turner." Elizabeth said looking up at Will.

"Are you sure you want to name our son after Jack? I mean it has disaster written all over it." Will said jokingly.

"Yes I am sure." Elizabeth said giggling. "Maybe you should take your son to see Jack and Bill."

"Right." Will then bent down, and gently picked up his son.

"Watch his head." Elizabeth said gently.

Will was in total euphoria, his son looked so much like him, his son…his son. Will then stepped out of the door, he saw Jack and Bill standing there.

"Hey son, let me see." Bill then leaned over the blanket and saw his grandchild.

"Will, is it a boy or a girl?" Jack asked.

"Boy." Will said smiling.

"Told ye Jack." Bill said.

"What ye name him?" Jack asked.

"William Jackson Turner."

"Named the boy after me…well…I hope ye know yer in for some trouble." Jack said.

"I know…" Will said.

"Can I hold him?" Bill asked Will.

"Sure, just watch his head." Will then carefully lifted his son into his father's hands. Bill then cradled the baby in his arms.

"Ye did well, Will." Jack said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you Jack."

"Mr. Turner…" Dr. Blythe was asking for him.

"Yes doctor."

"Elizabeth is all set, I suspect she should stay in bed for a few days, then she should be back to normal. I will be by tomorrow to check the baby. Congratulations."

"Thank you doctor."

"I'm going to check on Elizabeth, father I think the Elizabeth is going to nurse the baby now."

"Oh ok." Bill then handed the baby back to Will, and Will disappeared in the bedroom.

"Can you believe it Jack?" Bill said excited.

"No, first off I really didn't think the whelp had it in him, and secondly I really can't believe they named their child after me."

"That just shows you one thing Jack…"

"What's that?"

"That the two of them care about you more than you think." Jack just nodded in understanding.

"Will, I need to start nursing." Elizabeth said to Will as he walked in the room.

"I know. Here you are." Will then handed the baby to Elizabeth. Immediately the baby started to nurse, Elizabeth was in awe, it was like he knew, her son knew.

"Elizabeth, can you believe after all that we have been through, I mean, after everything, that we could be sitting here with our son."

"Honestly, I didn't think that I would make it through this. I thought that I might have another miscarriage, but to sit here and hold my child in my arms is more than anything I could ever ask for."

"Elizabeth, I love you."

"I love you too, Will."

PREVIEW INTO NEXT CHAPTER: A tender moment...MY MY MY HOW THE PLOT THICKENS!


	23. Tender Moments

(A/N) ENJOY THE CHAPTER!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

It had been a few days since William was born. However, due to the lack of confusion, Elizabeth decided to call him by his middle name, Jack; three William's was far too much for a child comprehension. It was in the middle of the night and Elizabeth was up nursing Jack, she was softly singing the pirate song she had learned when she was a child. As she was sitting in the rocking chair, she looked out to the ocean, and wondered…'Is life on the sea what I should give to my child…should I keep him in Port Royal, he would receive the finest education…would he be happy here…I wasn't…' Elizabeth then heard a knock on the door, Elizabeth quickly buttoned up her nightgown.

"Yes…" Elizabeth said softly.

"Elizabeth…" Jack said as he opened the door, "Is it alright if I come in?"

"Yes, sit down." Jack then walked across the room and sat down on the window seat across from Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, I wrote to Anamaria today, I told her to come after your, speech to the city, I will wait for you and Will."

"I know Jack, I just…I have other things to consider." Elizabeth said as she glanced down at her son.

"I know. Well I was practically raised out on the sea, and so was Bill, look how we turned out." Jack said with a grin on his face.

Elizabeth laughed, "Yes, I know. I think that is all I want from my son, to grow up to be a good man."

"That is all a man needs to be, Elizabeth. A good man will get him far, he may not be the richest, or have the most prosperous position, but being a good, decent man, he will be just fine."

"What are you up to?" Elizabeth's question was out of the blue, "Your up to something I know it."

"What me? No, I am up to nothing." Elizabeth raised her eyebrow, "I swear." Jack raised his left hand.

"The right hand Jack…"

"Right, sorry…" Jack then raised his right hand. "I swear, I am not up to anything."

"I don't believe you, are you trying to persuade me, to come with you on the Pearl?" Elizabeth said.

"Alright, I might as well just come clean…I like having the two of you with me, less to worry about, Will is a fine pirate, and I would like it if you two would sail with me."

"Jack, I don't think the Pearl is the right place to raise a child."

"No, not on the Pearl, sail under my colors."

"That is something to consider…"

"One more thing, I wanted to give you this. I found it in the caves in Azores, and when I recognized it, I thought I'd give it to you when the baby was born." Jack pulled a long necklace out of his pocket, on the end of it was a pendant, it was a diamond that was surrounded by sapphires, it was beautiful.

"Jack, it's beautiful…" Elizabeth then reached out and held it gently in her hand.

"It's called, the life of the ocean, it belonged to some old queen, she lost it in a storm. I thought it would suit the occasion. Can I hold him?" Jack said, he had wanted to for a long time.

"Sure." Elizabeth then handed him to Jack.

"Me boy, I can teach you so much, picking a lock, commandeering a ship, the sword thing your father can teach you, but uncle Jack, he can teach you things your father wouldn't." Elizabeth smiled at Jack.

"Jack I want to ask you something…"

"Go ahead."

"Well, Will and I were talking about this last night, and we were wondering if something were to happen to us, meaning myself and Will, would you take care of Jack."

"It would be my pleasure." Jack said with a smile.

"Ok, I think he needs to sleep in his own bed." Elizabeth then got up from the chair, and picked Jack up and placed him in his crib. "Jack I am going back to bed, tomorrow I am going to make my decision in front of everyone in Port Royal."

"Alright." Jack then watched Elizabeth leave the room. Jack then turned his attention back to the small life that was in the crib. He was a beautiful child, he had Elizabeth's big eyes, Will's strong chin, and rosey red cheeks, he was perhaps the most beautiful child Jack had ever seen, although Jack did not hang around babies often. Tomorrow was the big day, he would find out if Will and Elizabeth were going to sail with him. Jack hoped for the best.

PREVIEW INTO NEXT CHAPTER: Decisons, Decisons, Decisons! MY MY MY HOW THE PLOT THICKENS!


	24. Decisions

(A/N) ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Mrs. Turner, is this alright." Gloria asked as she pulled a yellow dress from the closet.

"Yes, it's perfect." Elizabeth then went behind the screen as Gloria helped her put the dress on. The dress was tight, but it looked beautiful on Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth…" Will said as he walked in the room.

"Mmmm…" Elizabeth mumbled as she was putting earrings, and Jack's necklace on.

"Are you almost ready?"

"Almost…Is Jack dressed?"

"Which one?"

"Both."

"Yes, both are ready and waiting downstairs." Will said as he laughed.

"Good." Elizabeth then walked over to her vanity and put perfume behind her ears, her hands were shaking, Will walked over to her and grabbed her hands.

"Everything will be fine."

"I hope so." Will then kissed Elizabeth.

"Ready?" Will asked for the final time.

"Yes." Will and Elizabeth then walked downstairs.

"Nervous?" Bill asked Elizabeth, while holding Jack.

"Yes, more like petrified." Elizabeth said with a weak smile.

"Wouldn't blame ye luv…" Jack said, "This city tried to hang me three bloody times…"

"Let's go before I lose my nerve." Elizabeth then walked over to Bill picked Jack up and walked outside to an awaiting carriage. The carriage ride felt like it took forever, Will, Elizabeth, Jack, and Bill were all silent, not any of them saying a word. When the carriage reached the fort, it looked as if the whole city was there. The podium was in the middle and that is where Elizabeth was going to make her speech, marines were on all sides of it. When she stepped out of the carriage she handed Jack off to Will, and made her way over to the podium. Bill, Jack, and Will were all standing there in the front row.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Port Royal, I would like to thank you for all being here. As you know my father was recently removed from office. I was to become his successor, but that is not how things worked out. Former Commodore Norrington, felt it was he who was to become Governor, but that is not what the law states and the Commodore knew that. I have come to a decision on my position in Port Royal…I shall vacate the Governor's office and give the responsibility to my cousin Jonathan, who has been informed and is making his way to Port Royal as we speak. Until his arrival I will act as Governor, I shall make only one decision as Governor…and that is that the replacement for Commodore Norrington will be Lieutenant Gillette, and that will be done as soon as I leave here. The last thing that I wanted to say to you all is something that someone once told me, if you are to judge a man by his swagger, wealth, or habits, you will never understand the man. In order to know a good man you must walk in his boots, and that I have, and that is why I made my decision to leave Port Royal. I would like to thank you all for your being here. Thank you and have a lovely day." With that said Elizabeth walked down from the podium, however she was being cheered, the people respected her decision.

"I am so proud of you." Will said as he kissed her forehead.

"Lass, I am wondering something, where did you here that from?" Jack asked.

"From you Jack, not word for word, but I know a good man when I see one…right now I am surrounded by three good men, the greatest men I have ever known." Bill, Jack, and Will all blushed. "I need to speak with Lt. Gillette before we head home."

"Alright." Will said. Elizabeth then made her way over to Lt. Gillette.

"Governess…" Gillette said as he tipped his hat to her.

"Lieutenant, I am sorry that I somewhat blindsided you with you all of a sudden becoming Commodore."

"No, I expected it in a way."

"I have your papers drawn up, they are in my office, they will be signed tonight and sent to you in the morning. My cousin has been informed of this decision and he asked to speak with you upon his arrival. He will be good for the people, I couldn't possibly run a household, and a colony all on my own…"

"You don't have to defend your decision to me. What are your plans after you leave?"

"Life on the sea, it is what I always wanted, it is what Will wants, and my son…he will grow being free, no social constraints. That is what made my decision ultimately, I did not want my son to grow up having to follow certain rules because it was what other people wanted, I was unhappy, my son will not grow up that way."

"Well Mrs. Turner, I can respect that decision, the love for a child. I must be going now, good luck."

"Thank you Lieutenant, for everything." Gillette nodded in understanding, and both parted in different directions.

PREVIEW INTO NEXT CHAPTER: WE MEET A NEW CHARACTER! MY MY MY HOW THE PLOT THICKENS!


	25. Jonathan Swann

(A/N) New character this chapter! Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

**Four months later**

"Jonathan!" Elizabeth ran to him as he came up there drive.

"Elizabeth!" They came together and hugged each other. Jonathan was older than Elizabeth by five years, he was a tall and handsome man.

"I haven't seen you in a while!" He said.

"More than a while, it has been nearly six years!" Will was walking up behind them.

"Oh Jonathan, this is my husband Will." Both seemed to look at each other first, sizing each other up, then shook hands.

"Jonathan please come inside." Then the three walked in and sat in the parlor, where Jack and Bill were playing with Jack.

"Jack, Bill this is my cousin Jonathan."

"Please to meet you, mate." Jack said first extending his hand, Jonathan shook it.

"So this is the man, who has saved your life many times, the one you have written to me about?"

"Yes." Elizabeth said.

"Well I believe thanks are in order Captain Sparrow."

"Your welcome." Jack then whispered in Bill's ear, "I like him."

"Jonathan this is my father in law, Bill." Elizabeth said.

"Nice to meet ye." Bill said, extending his hand, the other holding Jack. Elizabeth took Jack from Bill's arm.

"This is my son, Jack."

"Jack?" Jonathan asked perturbed.

"It is his middle name, fine name if you ask meself." Jack answered.

"Elizabeth there is things we need to talk about." Jonathan said.

"Jonathan, you just got here, please relax…"

"No Elizabeth, it is important."

"Alright." Elizabeth looked worried, she handed Jack to Will and walked into the study with Jonathan.

"He seems a bit stuffy." Bill said.

"Yes…like her father in a way." Will said.

"Changed me mind…" Jack said.

"About what?" Bill asked.

"I don't like him."

"Jonathan what couldn't wait?" Elizabeth said hushed.

"Elizabeth, your father asked me to talk to you. He wants to see you and the baby."

"Jonathan, I don't want to see him again." Elizabeth said with certainty.

"I know but he is your father."

"Yes he is my father, but that doesn't mean I owe him any allegiance Jonathan."

"He just wanted me to ask you that's all, I am not forcing you to do anything. Now when will you be leaving?" Jonathan said trying to change the subject.

"Three days time, everything is in order, the only thing we are waiting for is our ship."

"Ship?"

"Yes, we will be leaving on the Black Pearl, and Will and I will buy our own ship in Nassau."

"Are you sure that you want to leave?" Jonathan said worried.

"Are you worried about me?" Elizabeth said playfully.

"A bit yes."

"I have made my decision Jonathan, by my son, by Will and myself."

"You will visit won't you?" Jonathan said sadly.

"Jonathan, you know I can't come back. We would be fired upon on the spot, especially if the Pearl is with us." Elizabeth said regretfully.

"Send word first, then I shall give you all clemency."

"Alright, I will send word." She said with a smile.

"Elizabeth, how will I reach you?"

"Nassau, I enjoyed Nassau, that is where you can reach me." Jonathan then walked up to Elizabeth and hugged her.

"I can't believe you are leaving…" Jonathan said closing his eyes.

"Jonathan I promise you shall see me again. Now enough of this sadness, dinner should be ready." The two then walked out of the study and joined Will, Jack, and Bill, and little Jack who were already waiting for them in the dining room.

Diner went on without fuss, Jonathan listened to Bill and Jack's stories, while Will andElizabeth discussed their living arraignments after they bought their ship.

"Will, I wonder how much would it cost to buy an island,from the British government,near Nassau?" Elizabeth asked.

"A lot." Will said.

"Well how much did you get from Azores?"

"Plenty." Will said with a smile. "Elizabeth we will buy an island off the coast of Nassau, build our home, and give our son the best of everything, you don't have to worry about that, I have it covered."

"Will I have to go nurse Jack." Jack was starting to whine, Elizabeth knew that he was hungry.

"Alright, want me to go with you?"

"No, I'll be in the nursery if you need me." Elizabeth then got up from the table, picked Jack up from his highchair and went upstairs.

"Will?" Jonathan asked from across the table after Elizabeth left.

"Yes."

"What are you planning with my cousin?" Bill and Jack perked up with interest.

"What do you mean?" Will asked annoyed.

"Well, how are you going to provide for her…what are you doing for your son? If anything is to happen to them I shall have you head." Jonathan's voice was bitter.

"Let me assure you Jonathan, nothing shall happen to my wife or son. If you intend on having my head then be sure to expect that you will be missing yours." Will said as he glanced at Jack and Bill.

"Mark my words Turner."

"There marked, believe me." Will then got up from the table and walked upstairs to see Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth…" Will said as he walked in the nursery.

"I swear your son loves to cause me pain, I think we have to switch him to a bottle soon." Elizabeth said as she was nursing Jack.

"Elizabeth, are you sure about this? I mean it is an odd way of life…"

"Why is everyone asking me this? Will I am sure, if I wasn't then I would have stayed in Port Royal. Will I don't want to stay here, I want to be with you and our son."

"I just…"

"Did Jonathan say something?"

"Yes, well he was right Elizabeth. I don't want to put you or Jack in danger."

"Will he is just as scared as I am and you are. You can't live life that way, we just have to live." Elizabeth then pulled Will down to her and kissed him.

"Will can you make sure that the servants have everything in order? When we leave I want it to go smoothly. I am going to give Jack a bath and put him to bed."

"Alright." Will then left Elizabeth with Jack, in three days their lives would start.

PREVIEW INTO NEXT CHAPTER: THE DEPARTURE! MY MY MY HOW THE PLOT THICKENS!


	26. Departure

(A/N) Last chapter everyone! Did everyone like Jonathan? I guess of you may not, he is a bit shady, but don't worry, we shall see his true colors on THE THIRD INSTALLMENT, the title will be** The Beginning**, so keep a look out for it! Enjoy the chapter!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POTC!

"Gloria, is everything down at the docks?" Elizabeth said.

"Yes ma'am, every thing is in crates at the docks."

"Thank you." Elizabeth then went downstairs to the parlor, Jack was playing with little Jack.

"Is he keeping you busy?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes. The Pearl is waiting, Will and Bill are already down there."

"Oh…"

"Is there something else that you needed to do, or are we ready to go?"

Elizabeth glanced around the room, and after a long pause she said, "Yes, I'm ready." Elizabeth then walked over to Jack and picked him up, Jack in tow as they left the house. They walked to an awaiting carriage and it lead them to the docks.

"Are ye going to miss this place?" Jack asked.

"Somewhat, but I'm fine with it."

"Aye, I won't…"

"I half expected that answer." Elizabeth said with a giggle, "Can't wait to command the Pearl?"

"To much time on land, wears me sea legs down." Jack said as he glanced out the window. "Here we are."

Jack stepped out first, and then helped Elizabeth step down. As they walked down the docks Elizabeth realized this was it, her past was going to be left behind her

"Jack, everything is loaded. We can set sail as soon as you are ready." Will said to Jack.

"Elizabeth!" Jonathan was running towards them. "I just wanted to say goodbye." He said out of breath.

"Jonathan, I'll miss you." Elizabeth said as she hugged him, "…but I have to go."

"Be safe." Jonathan said as he glanced at Will over Elizabeth's shoulder.

Will then grabbed Elizabeth's hand and lead her and their son to the Pearl. Jack was at the helm ready to pull away.

"Jack?" It was Anamaria.

"Where do we go from here?" Her voice sounded as if she was searching for more in his answer.

Jack paused before he answered, "Anywhere we want luv." Anamaria then leaned in closer to him, he could not have given her a better answer.

"Elizabeth…I love you." Will said as he wrapped his arms around her waist, as she was looking out onto the sea. "With everything in me, I love you." Will added as he glanced at his son, cradled in Elizabeth's arms.

"I love you too…" Elizabeth then turned her head and kissed Will on the cheek. Their lives had begun.

**_I hope you all enjoyed this story. Remember the third on should be up soon. I would like to thank all of you that stuck with me on this one, there are too many to thank, you all know who you are! I appreciate all of the kind and creative reviews! Chrissy_**


End file.
